The World is Bright
by AllyM93
Summary: Clara was always extremely shy, singing in the shower, going to movies alone type of girl. She never thought her life would become adventurous until she literally falls into the Avatar universe during its 2nd season. Not only does she find herself in a strange new world, with strange new abilities but ends up being captured by one of the series villains. But there is hope for her.
1. Intro

_Hi! So this is somethings that's just been on my mind, and for all the people who are also reading my other story I will be doing both stories at the same time. I just really love Avatar and always wanted_ _to write something for it! I hope you like it! Please let me know!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt owns this beautiful image!

* * *

The weather app on her phone had told Clara hours before that it was going to be all rain and thunder. Her mom was long gone for her night shift at the hospital, so Clara found herself on her bed watching one of her favorite TV shows of all time.

 _Who cares if I'm too old for cartoons!_

Her mom always told her to act her age but anything that involved good storytelling drew Clara in. She would never do half of the things she watched, living vicariously through the cartoons/people on screen. Clara knew her mom wished she would focus more on her schoolwork. Ever since her older brother Malcolm died, her mom coped by focusing on her work and Clara's academic performance.

Clara shook her head, turning her attention back to the TV playing Avatar The Last Airbender marathon. She was currently watching season 2 episode 18, The Earth King.

The thunder and lightning were really picking up outside. Clara began to get that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She quickly reached for her emergency backpack that she always kept by her bed. Living in California where earthquakes could happen at any moment made Clara feel the need to always be prepared.

Lightning hit and it was so loud it made Clara jump, clutching the backpack even tighter. Her breathing was starting to get shallow. A clue that a panic attack was on its way. On her dresser was her water and a bottle of herbal supplements called NoWorries. Her friends Lacey and Sam tell her she should just smoke weed with them but she couldn't. Her mom was a doctor. She would find out and give a big lecture on why in the long run it was bad for her. So she had gotten these supplements from this small health food store in the mall because she didn't want to take any actual medicine for her anxiety that would mess with her body and so far in the last year it helped her immensely.

Lightning hit again, nearly causing Clara to choke on her water. The lights flickered before going out. The TV playing the show was still on. Getting up with her pack she went to the TV to turn it off, not sure how it was still on.

As Clara touched the power button lightning hit the house.

"Ouch!" She felt her finger get lightly electrocuted. Clara tried to pull her finger away when the ground felt like it disappeared from under her.

Looking down, the reality of what was going on was lost on her. In short, Clara screamed as she felt herself begin to fall. It was a blink later that the sky was around her and she was falling towards the ground!

"What The Hell!" She yelled, the ground coming at her fast.

 _I'm going to die!_

As she thought that she came to a complete stop right above the ground. Eyes still closed she could feel something around her. Like something was holding her.

 _I'm alive?_

She opened one eye and almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nothing was holding her. She was floating, hovering right above the ground.

"What the hell?"

Clara managed to unclench one of her hands that had a death grip on her backpack. Reaching out, she hesitantly touched the ground.

"What the hell?!" Those seemed to be the only words she could say in her current state of shock.

 _Its real!_

Slowly she managed to stop levitating and sat on the ground. Looking around she realized she recognized where she was.

 _I'm at the Earth King's palace!_

"No way! Not possible! I'm dead or I've lost my mind and-" Clara stopped her freak out when she saw people, correction **soldiers** were coming towards her. Looking around and remembering where the episode was, the gAang had just kick ass bended their way through the Earth King soldiers and were probably talking to the Earth King.

"You there! Stop!"

If Clara was not having a difficult time figuring out how the hell this was possible she would have thought something sarcastic like how she was sitting, not going anywhere. Clara was not entirely sure how all this was happening but was definitely freaking out, but knew not to do anything stupid.

"Come with us now!"

Clara just got to her feet, the men surrounding her like she was a danger to the King.

 _Just listen to them and maybe if I meet Aang, he could help me!_

Exhaling and clutching her bag to her chest as the six soldiers earthbended their way up the long stairway to the palace.

 _I'm glad I took that NoWorries earlier or I might be having a full on meltdown right now._

* * *

 _So NoWorries is an actual product that I personally use. It's something you could get on Amazon or at some Whole Foods or Vitamin Shoppe. It is an herbal supplement to help with anxiety but this is only because tranquilizers that you can get for anxiety can become addicting. But if you have severe anxiety I would go talk to your doctor. I'm not trying to promote the product, it's just something I'm having my OC Clara use. Please review and let me know what you think of the introduction chapter!_


	2. Chapter 1: Strange New Power

_Was my update fast? The last chapter was so short cause it was purely a tiny intro to my new story that today I got on a roll and ended up writing a whole chapter this time! I hope you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

When the Earth King's soldiers got to the top of the stairway they proceeded to quickly walk Clara inside. It took longer then Clara thought it would getting to the Earth King's throne room but then again, in the show they made everything look so quick and fast-paced that if it was in real life it would take longer than 30 minutes to tell each episode realistically.

 _Realistically, ha!_ Clara thought. Trying to put real world physics when it's a cartoon.

 _Was... It was just a cartoon..._

When they made it to the big fancy doors, they were back in place fixed. Clara was actually glad they were there, her anxiety had been picking up but now with the thought of actually meeting Aang and the other characters made her a little excited. She wondered if she would like the way they looked in real life then as a drawing. That was one of the big mind trips. Everything was like in her world, people looked like people and had real life proportions.

Two of the soldiers bended the doors open and to Clara's surprise the GAang was not there, nor was the Earth King. Just some more soldiers with one in a different uniform. Higher ranking officer?

"Sir," one of the six soldiers called out to the man in the different clothes. He turned and came towards their group. When he saw Clara, his eyes widened a bit but remained serious.

"Who is this? Did that group of kids from before leave their friend behind?"

"We don't know sir, she was found outside near the east palace wall."

Scanning her from head to toe, he noticed her bag.

"I'm going to have to see that."

Clara pressed her lips together but willingly handed it over to him. Looking through every pocket, his expression becoming a little confused.

 _Probably because everything looks so foreign to him... Maybe it was my hair that he was staring at before...? They don't have anyone in this world with blonde hair do they...?_

"Traveling?"

Clara swallowed, trying to make her voice work. The man raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"I hope I will be soon..." Her voice barely above a whisper. If she was going to be getting help from Aang, she would be traveling with them.

"Explain, please. How did you get inside the palace walls?"

Clara didn't want to, but she knew that looking people in the eyes was a way to convince someone you were telling the truth.

"I don't know, I just know that the only way I can get home is with the Avatar's help!" She tried to seem helpless, she wasn't really acting though. She must have looked pretty desperate because his expression softened.

Handing her backpack back, he ordered for her to be placed in one of the palace's resting rooms until the King returned with the Avatar.

Clara looked around as she was escorted to the room. When she got inside she saw that the room was massive! Beautiful ornate designs decorated every surface. Clara went down to one of the large couches and sat.

 _Okay... What am I even going to say to Aang? Hi, I'm not from this world and I need your help. You are my only hope! I know you have the war and the Firelord to worry about but..._

Clara froze, mentally and physically.

 _I know what's going to happen! I could tell him..._

"No, wait..." Clara whispered out loud.

 _Oh no! Am I charging things by just being here!?_

Forcing herself to breathe again Clara began to freak out. She couldn't seem to not freak out with everything that was happening to her.

 _What do I do?! What if Aang can't help me?! What if I'm stuck here?_

Clara gasped out loud, getting the guards attention.

 _What if I change important things by accident and the story changes!_

Her breathing was picking up, the guards were looking at her very weird and one asked if she was alright.

"I will be..." Clara managed to get out as she put her head between her knees.

 _Calm down, calm down..._

About five minutes went by and she could feel her heartbeat slowing. She suddenly felt exhausted.

 _Panic attacks will do that to you Clara..._

Unfolding her legs, she spread out on the couch. Placing a throw pillow beneath her head, she closed her eyes. It had been late back in her world and who knew how long the GAang would be in real world time. She was a little paranoid about the guards but pushed that feeling away. Relaxing, she was asleep in seconds.

* * *

* _Clara was outside in her dream. She recognized where she was instantly. She was at the Firelords palace and saw the cartoon versions of Azula and Zuko firebending at each other. The scene was unmistakable! This was when they had their final showdown on the show! It was where Azula would lose but before that she hurt Zuko!_

 _"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko shouted to his sister._

 _"Ooohhh I'll show you LIGHTNING!"_

 _Clara could feel herself running towards the two of them. She was deathly afraid but couldn't stop herself._

 _"You," Clara heard her own voice come out, loud and clear despite her fear, "Will Not Hurt HIM!"_

 _As Azula aimed and released the bright lightning Clara could feel adrenaline course throughout her as she blocked both Zuko and Katara, letting the lightning hit her.*_

* * *

Clara woke with a start, sitting upright but hit her head.

"Oww..." She heard someone else moan out in pain.

"Sokka I told you, you were too close." Clara recognized Katara's voice.

 _So it's not a crazy dream after all._

"I didn't think she'd hit me in the head! She looked peaceful enough," that was undoubtedly Sokka's voice.

Clara slowly opened her eyes and saw the two siblings right by the couch. Aang and Toph were right by them too.

 _Oh wow!_

The way the cartoons had been drawn gave off the impression that the characters would be attractive if they were real people. The actual flesh and blood in front of her took her breath away! Sokka and Katara's tan skin, dark brown hair and with their sapphire eyes it made them look gorgeous! Aang's gray eyes were beautiful and when looking at Toph, Clara noticed how shiny her hair was. One thing that stood out to her though was how impossibly clear their skins were. Completely unrealistic in the real world for their ages but here was the proof right in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Clara felt a little star struck.

 _Aang is talking to me!_

Her voice, she found finally, "My head hurts, but I'm okay..." Aang smiled his classic smile.

 _That's so cool to see in real life!_

"Hi, I'm Katara. The person you headbutted is my brother Sokka, and this is Toph. You seem to already know that this is Aang. We were told you needed to see him," Katara said, her voice so nice and genuine.

"Who are you?" Sokka seemed a little more than suspicious.

Clara looked around and saw water was now on one of the tables and slowly got up.

"I need some water..." her voice was still only a whisper. Her eyes darted from them to the ground. In that moment she realized she was in her pink kimono pajamas! Clara decided that she shouldn't be embarrassed, other than the color it sort of fit in with this world.

She was drinking when Toph decided to speak, "She's weird." Before anyone could say anything she continued with, "Her feet and footsteps are not like anything I've felt before. She's like Twinkle Toes a little." She changed her stance and seemed to be focusing, "I can barely feel her."

 _Oh wonderful, somethings wrong with me!_

"My name is Clara." She pulled at her blonde hair before looking at the ground.

"What did you need from Aang?" Katara asked.

Clara made herself stop fiddling with her hair and looked directly at Aang.

 _Here goes nothing..._

"I need your help getting back to my world."

The foursome was silent, Sokka blinking at her like she was crazy.

"Your world?"

Clara took a deep breath and made herself look at their faces while she talked, "I'm not supposed to be here. I literally fell out of the sky! I know it sounds crazy and you probably won't believe me-"

Sokka cut in, "Yes, you do sound crazy."

"Hang on, how are you alive if you fell out of the sky?" Katara asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I... I think I stopped myself before I got close to the ground... I can't really explain what happened, but I was... hovering..."

Aang's eyes got wide, "Like this?" He quickly airbended his iconic air scooter.

 _He thinks I'm an Airbender?_

"Not exactly..."

"Show us." It was Sokka who took a couple steps forward, getting in Clara's face. Her eyes locked with his, but she quickly looked away at the ground.

"I don't know how." Sokka's eyes narrowed a bit.

"She's not lying," Toph spoke up. She seemed to be really concentrating still.

"Toph, how could that all be possible? She has to be making it up!"

Clara peeked up from the ground. Aang was still smiling, Toph had her eyes closed and brows furrowed, Sokka looked a little mad and Katara seemed confused.

"You want to try and see if you can do it again?" Aang asked, taking a step closer to Clara. She was surprised by the suggestion.

"Um... I don't know if I could..."

"Do you ever speak up?" Sokka snapped at her, sounding annoyed.

Clara pressed her lips together, her eyes back looking at the ground. Aang placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her an encouraging smile. She tried to smile back and nodded.

 _Might as well see if I can..._

She watched as Aang showed her what to do.

"Your chi is what connects you to your bending. You want to let it flow out of you. Imagine that, visualize it and you can do it." Clara just stared at him, not sure what he meant by all of that. She knew a little about the idea of chi, but that was from her world. In this world, it was something similar she knew but she had never been aware of her body's 'chi'.

"Visualize Clara!" Aang seemed really eager.

 _It's cause he's the only airbender in this whole world..._

Clara inhaled and exhaled slowly. She could tell that the other three were closely watching her. She needed to ignore them or she would not even be able to try. Concentrating did seem to help. Clara could feel something start to happen, but it wasn't like what Aang had showed her. It was more like if she focused on the idea of being in the air floating again fueled the feeling. Like her mind was the source, rather than her body's chi. Clara gasped when her feet lifted off of the floor. Ever so steadily she rose up to about seven feet off of the ground.

"Oh wow...!" Clara could feel her own eyes bug out as she floated up into the air. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be on the moon.

"That's... not airbending..." Sokka managed to say. Aang nodded in agreement as he too stared up in amazement. The only person that didn't look amazed was Toph.

"What is she doing?" Toph seemed annoyed being blind to what was going on.

"She's... floating... but the air isn't holding her up," Katara seemed to find her voice, shutting her mouth that had been hanging open.

"Maybe you're from the spirit world!" Aang exclaimed before he airbended his way up to where Clara was.

Clara frowned but didn't deny it. She imagined herself gently coming back down and it happened!

 _Okay... Now that I can kinda control this, whatever this is... I feel a tiny bit better._

"It would make sense," Sokka said now, his hand resting under his chin as he looked at Clara. "Fell out of the sky, strange power, weird eyes and hair."

Clara frowned and touched her hair, "I like my hair and... you two have blue eyes."

"Yours look like the sky rather than the ocean though," Sokka pointed out.

"Don't be mean to her Sokka. She hasn't done anything," Katara frowned at her brother before smiling at Clara.

There was a loud knocking before a guard came through the doors.

"The King has what he was looking for. If you could come with me." The group began to walk to the door, Aang stopped when he noticed Clara hadn't moved.

"Come with us Clara!" She looked up and shyly smiled. She put her backpack on before following them out.

Sokka frowned before saying, "This doesn't mean we trust you!"

Clara looked sad, but could understand why Sokka was like this. In this world and her's, people had hidden agenda's but the only difference was that people here could throw boulders or create tidal waves to hurt each other.

"Don't worry, I can tell that you are trustworthy!" Aang smiled and Clara smiled back.

Clara was able to think while she and the group followed the guard.

 _Could my world be like a spirit world to this world? It's definitely an alternate universe... Maybe I should just let them think that for now... It would save me time explaining the complexities of my world..._

She nodded to herself as she continued to walk with the GAang.

* * *

 _* Is how I will be indicating that the section is a dream sequence._

 _Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter!_


	3. Chapter 2: Freeing

_I hope you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing! Please forgive me for the slow update and that goes for my other story as well. My place doesn't have wifi right now, one of my roommates who's in charge of remembering that forgot we needed to pay again and so for the last week and a half I've been waiting for the cable/wifi company to turn our wifi back on... Sigh._

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

Clara was happy when she recognized scenes from the episode play out before her. After she met the Earth King, who's smile made Clara instantly grin back, the GAang were given their letters that Clara knew would separate them before things got really bad.

She had decided to keep her future knowledge to herself unless something changes that was not in the story.

The GAang was discussing things about what to do.

"This is all such big news! Where do we start?" Sokka looked so happy since he and Katara had discovered where their dad was.

"I hate to say it but I think we should split up."

Clara sat outside of their circle just listening as the conversation she already knew was said. When Sokka hugged Katara and all but gushed at her being the best sister ever for letting him go to see their dad, his eyes looked to Clara.

"What about the girl?" He whispered to the group. Clara didn't look up from the ground as she felt their eyes on her.

"She can come with me to meet the guru!" Aang said, "Maybe he could help you Clara!"

Her head whipped up, instantly perking up, "You think so?" Clara smiled, genuinely hopeful.

Aang smiled back, "No harm in trying right?"

Clara smiled before seeing Sokka frown a bit.

 _I'm sure eventually he'll trust me... once he gets to know me._

"We'll go tomorrow and meet back here soon," Aang said, the others nodding in agreement.

Clara got up and followed the GAang out to the hallway.

"See you in the morning Clara!" Aang smiled and she smiled back.

A guard was there and said he was to show her to her room. This one was large like the room before and a large bed was in the center of the it. Every room she imagined was green unfortunately for her, it was one of her least favorite colors. The guard bowed his head before closing the door.

Looking around Clara saw a table and chairs, a couch, and another door. She opened it to find a gorgeous gold, white and deep green bathroom. She wondered, since she would be on a ship when Aang went into his coma, when the next time she'd be able to shower. With that thought she was about the undress but stopped when she heard a couple knocks on her door.

Clara walked out of the bathroom, "Yes?"

"Dinner my lady," a kind male voice came through the door.

"Oh, come in!" She was starving! Clara watched as a young man, maybe a couple years older then her came inside, a large rolling cart with him that had metal plates holding strange but delicious smelling food. Waiting until the man set the plates down at the table, she walked over. The man smiled and bowed his head to her.

"Thank you..." Clara was about to pull out her chair when he quickly did it for her. Clara bashfully thanked him again before sitting.

As he was leaving he turned back to her, "Forgive me my lady but could I ask how your hair is that color?" Clara blinked at him surprised, getting a good look at him. He was tall, pale with short brown hair and green eyes. He was cute, but so far in this world everyone was attractive from what Clara could tell.

Trying to not whisper, "I..." Clara looked him in the eyes, "I was born with my hair this way..." She gently touched her hair, shyly looking from her hair strands to the man.

"Very different, but beautiful." Eyes wide, she quickly looked down at her food.

"I'll leave you to eat. When you are done, leave the trays there. I hope you enjoy the food my lady."

Once he left Clara picked up the spoon and tested the soup first. When the flavor hit Clara's tastebuds she quickly devoured it. There was an assortment that looked similar to sushi but tasted like lamb, and there was a cup of juice. It was very sweet but not like anything she'd ever tasted.

Now full, Clara went to the huge bed. She had left her backpack there. She unloaded everything, gasping when she found her cellphone inside! She clicked the home button to find that it still worked!

 _Weird... Its been half a day but it's at 100% battery...?_

Clara clicked at the apps, finding that the social media ones were not working. She smiled when her music did work. Her photos were still there and her non-Internet games worked as well. Clicking at her maps she sighed when it didn't work. Her notes, calculator, and camera all worked.

 _I'm going to miss YouTube..._

She put her phone back inside her pack as well as packing up her backpack. Staring at the ceiling Clara suddenly had an idea of how she could pass the time. She could practice her new skill!

Clara got off the bed and focused like she had before, just getting off the ground like she had earlier. She didn't have to think about it so hard as she imagined herself floating again and just like before she did.

"Okay..." Clara tried to imagine herself moving forward slowly, laughing as it happened as soon as she thought of it.

 _Whatever I think about seems to be the key to controlling this..._

Clara focused as she flew up to touch the ceiling and laughed excitedly as she was able to touch it! Her focus was precise until a knock came followed by the door opening.

"My lady, are you decent?" The same man asked before looking around for her. Clara was proud of herself when she managed to not fall from the ceiling even though she had been surprised. She watched as he went and retrieved the tray but left something in its place before turning back to the door. Once it was shut, Clara slowly but not as slow as before, let herself down to the ground by the table.

The young man had left her some clothes, night attire she guessed as she picked it up, feeling how incredibly soft the material felt under her fingers.

 _Silk? Maybe..._

Going to the bathroom, she quickly changed and smiled with how it felt. Better then anything she had felt before. She actually twirled, watching the slightly oversized sleeves and nightgown train spin with her.

Still not tired Clara tried to make herself go faster as she levitated around the room. Soon she was going so fast, going around in circles, her hair was wind blown. Clara laughed gleefully. She felt so free, wondering if this was how birds felt when they learned how to fly. Clara had always thought roller coasters to be scary so she had always refused to go on them, but if it had been anything like this...

 _I'd let my fears control my life._

She was angry then, knowing who had contributed to that fear, the irrational fears she had developed over her childhood. Slowing, Clara sighed as her feet touched the ground.

"Oh right!" Clara flew to the bathroom and bathed having remembered that it might be her last for awhile. Everything Clara used smelled amazing, floral and fruit scented soaps that made her skin tingle but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

As she dried off with some green towels Clara thought how she was glad she'd be leaving the Earth Kingdom soon. She really hated all the green. It reminded her too much of her brother Malcolm.

Clara got dressed in the nightgown before deciding to try to get some sleep. Eventually sleep did come to her and her dreams were about the show and what was supposed to happen.

Aang would meet the Guru, Sokka would see his dad, Toph would get captured but escape, and Katara would discover Zuko and his uncle before unknowingly informing Azula of this and getting captured. Clara could see all of this and even in her dreams knew that a little of this would be different since she was now here. She dreamed of flying on Appa's back with Aang and Sokka but then her dream turned dark and she saw Aang get hit by lightning and then Azula shooting blue fire at her!

Clara jumped up from the bed and heard the door knocking.

* * *

 _Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter!_


	4. Chapter 3: Little Changes

_I hope you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

Another knock came before Clara, still sleepy managed to say, "Yes?" A huge yawn followed.

Through the door came the man from last night. He smiled at her, a cart of food with him.

"Good morning my lady. Breakfast?"

"Oh! Yes please!" Clara was excited to taste more of this world's strange but delicious foods. In her haste to get out of all the blankets, her left foot got caught.

"Ahhh!" Clara would have face planted but like yesterday when she had almost fallen to her death, she brought both her hands to her chest and shut her eyes. Clara had broken her right arm once from sticking her arms out to catch herself from falling. That painful experience made her never want to break anything ever again!

But she didn't hit the ground. Her new 'ability' stopped that from happening. As nice as it was to not hit the ground, the man saw it all happen. Clara made herself float upright before placing her feet on the ground. Looking to him Clara saw him frozen in place by the table where the food was half set up. He looked like he had stepped towards her, like he had tried to catch her despite the distance between the bed and table. His eyes were wide, he was more than a little surprised by what he had just seen.

Clara tense now watched as he slowly unfroze. It would have been funny if she was watching him look at someone else like that. He finally composed himself, turning back to the table to finish setting up her breakfast.

"I'm sorry," her voice was a whisper but she could tell he heard, "I didn't mean to surprise you."

 _Or let anyone see that happen..._

"Its alright my lady," he was still setting things out. "I just didn't..." He trailed off. Clara took a couple steps forward, hungry but stayed back, and waited for him to continue.

The man finally paused and turned to face her, "I just didn't know there were any airbenders besides the Avatar left."

Clara opened her mouth to tell him he was mistaken but closed it.

 _Maybe it's better if he just thinks that..._

Her silence must have been a good enough answer for him because he finished his set up of her breakfast. Bidding her farewell and safe travels he left the room.

Clara didn't really think she would be able to eat now.

 _Is it really okay for this stranger to know...? What if he goes around telling everyone and the Dai Li find out and-"_

Shaking her head she sat down to eat, trying to distract herself with the new flavors. It helped a little but now her stomach felt like she would throw up the food.

 _You'll be leaving soon with Aang, you'll be far away until the battle with Azula... You'll be okay._

Thinking of how she'll be gone from this place made her feel a bit better and the nausea go away.

She got dressed back into her world kimono pajamas before putting the nightgown in her backpack. Slinging it over her shoulders Clara headed out of the room. Clara was a little worried about finding her way around the big palace but bumped into the GAang as they were making their way outside.

"Morning Clara!" Aang said smiling wide. She returned the smile and heading with them outside. Walking down the long stairway, Clara froze when she saw Appa.

She couldn't believe her eyes! She knew Appa was big from seeing the show so many times but to see him in real life...!

The group notice Clara had stopped and both Aang and Katara smiled.

"That's Appa, my flying bison! Don't be afraid, he won't eat you."

"Not unless we tell him to," Sokka said smirking. He earned a swat on the head from Katara.

"Sokka's lying, don't mind him." She smiled to Clara who was still staring at Appa. Breathing in deeply she continued with them down to the large creature. Clara knew Appa was a good guy, very loyal to Aang and everyone else he considered a friend and knew she shouldn't be intimidated by him... He was just so BIG!

"Wow..." Clara slowly walked up to the sky bison but jumped when he made a sound. She'd heard it before on the show but it was surreal to hear him in person. He looked down at her and she stiffened when he moved closer to her. Sniffing a little Clara nearly screamed before he licked up the right side of her body.

 _Grooossss!_

She had seen Appa do this to many characters in the series but experiencing Appa's big wet, really wet lick of approval was not that fun. Not ever liking dog licks, this was way worse!

The group laughed a little as Clara tried to wipe herself in an attempt to be free of bison spit but she eventually gave up.

 _At least he didn't get my hair... not a lot of it anyway..._

Looking back to the stairs, Clara watched as the Earth King made his way down the steps. She also saw as Aang turned to Katara.

"Katara...?" Aang stepped towards her, "I need to tell you something." Clara grinned, knowing what was going to happen as Aang continued.

"I've been wanting to say it for a long time." Aang looked away a little before his skin reddened.

 _Oh my gosh! This is so adorable seeing Aang blush in real life! His cheeks **actually turn pink!** Just like in the show!_

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked smiling.

"Katara... I-" Sokka butted in right at the worst moment! Clara inwardly groaned remembering all this.

"ALRIGGHHHT! Who's ready to get going on our little trip!?" Clara's eyebrows shot up in horror.

 _That's not what Sokka says! He says's, who's ready to get going on our little men only man trip! Wait..._

Clara told herself to breathe.

 _It's alright... It's cause you're going too, that's why he didn't say it like he did in the show... no big deal... I hope._

Trying to make herself calm she realized that the Earth King was talking to them. Sokka began climbing up Appa and it occurred to her that she would be riding on Appa... with no saddle for a bit. A guard then came by and informed the King that three Kyoshi warriors were there. Hearing this Sokka freaked a bit and fell off Appa. Clara couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. After watching more scenes from the end of episode 18, Clara bit her lip wondering if she should do something that would change the story.

 _If I warn the Earth King about the Kyoshi warriors... Things could be better actually._

The GAang was hugging their goodbyes as Clara watched and smiled. Quickly she ran up to stop the Earth King.

"Your majesty!" King Kuei stopped and turned back to Clara. He was such a kind man, just like in the show and Clara couldn't help but want to help him.

"When the Kyoshi warriors get here, please," she looked into his eyes openly showing her distress, "Please don't tell them about the invasion on the day of Black Sun. The fewer people that know the better. We don't want anyone to know who might tell someone... If the Fire Nation was to find out the plan..." King Kuei's eyes widened a bit, understanding what she was implicating. He gave a small nod. Clara smiled shyly before going back over to the GAang.

With some help from Aang, Clara got on Appa. She wished she could just use her new skill but again, too many people looking.

"Just hold onto Appa's fur, I'll make sure to keep him level so you don't fall off," Aang said before they took off. Clara gripped tightly as the bison flew into the sky.

"Even if she fell off she could technically just fly back on," Sokka said leaning back to look up at the clouds as they pass. Eyes wide, Clara felt as all of her tension melted away. She lifted her head from Appa's fur and tried sitting up straight. The view was incredible. She laughed as she realized she was enjoying herself. She normally didn't get to with all the worrying she did. Breathing in she hoped that this new found feeling of self-assurance would remain with her.


	5. Chapter 4: The Eastern Air Temple

_I_ _hope_ _you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

That new found assurance slipped away as Clara clung to Appa as they made their descent towards the ground that was where Sokka would meet his father again.

 _We're just landing, it's okay, it's okay..._

Her breathing was shallow again and her lips were white. She needed to remember to just not watch as they land next time. Flying on Appa's back in the sky had been fine, but when he had started moving downward it had reminded her of a plane going down.

The fly over to Chameleon Bay took about three hours and during that time Aang had been talking, telling some of the adventures his group and him have had. Sokka was against Aang telling a stranger about their past but Clara said she would tell him whatever he wanted to know about her. Aang was eager to know more about her and what her world was like.

Looking around at the beautiful green hills and the blue sky, how clean and fresh the air smelled, comparing her world and the Avatar world made Clara a little sad. She explained how the things people had done to get rid of all the world's natural beauty in favor of a concrete one. Explaining how most of the world she knew was like Ba Sing Se, no overgrown forests and only structured parks and grass and flower patches to decorate was her world. There were places where wild animals still roamed but not where she had lived.

"Do you have a family?" It was the first question Sokka had asked after Aang had grown quiet, taking in what Clara had said about her world's attempt to control nature, mostly by destroying it.

Clara nodded, biting her lip thinking about her mom and how worried she would be discovering that she was gone.

"My mom is a... doctor, a healer. She worked a lot because where we lived... it was a very big city. Lots of people which meant when one person got sick so did many others. I had an older brother but he died." Clara could hear the flat tone in her voice when she talked about Malcolm and hoped they wouldn't push her to talk about him.

"What about your dad?" Aang said peeking over to look at her, hands still on the reins.

"Never met him, he left when I was only a baby." Aang seemed to understand. He had been raised by the monks so he didn't know who his dad was either. Clara wondered, trying to remember more of the show but she couldn't remember Aang ever thinking of his own parents. It was probably a tradition for the Air Nomads to not become attached to their children, it had something to do with achieving enlightenment so the children are just raised by every adult in the Air temples.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Aang smiled, changing the subject. Clara was glad that he did. She didn't want to think of her family, it only made her sad and anxious.

"I love listening to music and singing but never in public unless I'm singing with a group of people. I love reading..." Clara suddenly realized she probably was illiterate here. It was such a shock to realize this, she almost whimpered at the loss. She was glad she was looking down when she had said all this or Sokka and Aang might notice her expression that was probably distress, if not complete anguish.

 _They_ _write in_ _Chinese_ _or_ _something_ _here! I'll have to learn how to write and read all over again!_

"Would you ever sing for us?" Aang asked grinning from ear to ear, distracting her. She breathed in deeply, trying to compose herself or at least appear that way. Clara looked at Aang shyly, not wanting to say no to him but also didn't want to embarrass herself if she sounded weird.

"Maybe..." It was then that they had descended into Chameleon Bay.

"You haven't seen your dad in over two years! You must be so excited!" Sokka nearly threw up and looked ill.

"I know I should be but... I just feel sick to my stomach."

"Don't be nervous. He's going to be so happy to see you!" Sokka smiled, reassured now and started climbing down Appa before turning and whispering something to Aang. Whatever it was caused Aang to frown slightly. Feet on the ground Sokka waved bye to Aang and gave Clara a parting glance before waving.

"See you in a week! Yip yip!" Clara clung to Appa out of fear before remembering she didn't need to be afraid. Once they were in the sky Clara stood up, her bare feet against Appa's fur, toes wiggling. It was amazing! The sky and the white clouds and the feel of the wind blowing back her hair! This was the second best feeling Clara had experienced since she had gotten there, it came in second to meeting her favorite cartoon characters.

"Come sit up here Clara!" Aang said over the wind. Clara carefully walked to Appa's head before sitting next to him. She looked at him and was still amazed that she was actually sitting next to Aang.

"Are you ready to master the Avatar state?" Clara knew it was a silly question but maybe she could change something for the better by talking to Aang about some things. Maybe Aang could really master it before his fight with Zuko and Azula. Maybe he wouldn't be fatally hurt! That would mean more training and preparation for fighting the Fire Lord!

 _But how would that negatively affect the outcome of this world? What about the lessons the GAang learns when they go to the Fire Nation? What about the growth they and Zuko do during that time? What about-_

Clara was brought back out of her thoughts by Aang answering her question.

"I'm more than ready, I want to bring an end to this war."

"What if..." Clara raised her voice so she was no longer whispering. It only seemed to annoy Sokka that she was always soft spoken, "What if by mastering the Avatar state would mean having to give up something important to you?" She thought to when Aang hadn't been able to give up Katara and his love for her which stopped him from completing his training with the Guru.

Aang looked confused, "Why would that happen?"

Clara cleared her throat, "Where I'm from there were some sayings," she remembered a fake Budda quote she had learned about, "In order to gain something you must give up something in return. That's not always true but sometimes to learn something you have to forget about keeping something close to you. Like," She paused trying to think of an example that would help him to understand. Thinking of a quote from a cartoon she explained, "I guess you could say sometimes you must hurt in order to know, fall in order to grow, lose in order to gain because life's greatest lessons are learned through pain."

 _God that sounds so cheesy! But cliches and sayings are sometimes good for examples..._

"I disagree." Clara looked to Aang, a serious expression on his face. "I was taught that life is beautiful and that you learn from everything and everyone you meet. Everything has something to teach and there is always going to be someone who is willing to learn. Whatever the lesson is it does not always have to come from pain. Sometimes it does but all the great life lessons are not born from pain."

Clara was quiet as she thought of how this boy really was wise beyond his years, just like in the series.

"I wish more people from my world were as optimistic as you Aang. I feel like my world would be a better place if there were more people with that outlook. People here seem a lot more interesting too."

"What do you mean?" Curiosity back in his voice.

"My world doesn't have people who can bend the elements. No one can do anything like that. There are some people who claim to be able to read peoples' fortune but the majority of people don't believe in it."

"Why would they not believe?"

Clara pursed her lips thinking before smiling, "I get the feeling Sokka wouldn't believe if he got his fortune read." She remembered back to earlier seasons of the show where the GAang had their fortunes told and smiled a little thinking about how awesome it would have been to meet Aunt Wu. She wished she could have gotten her fortune told since she wasn't from here she was sure it would be fascinating.

"You're right actually. So your world is full of people like Sokka?"

Clara burst out laughing at the thought of her world only having Sokka's. Imagining Sokka doing the jobs her world had, retail worker, a telephone receptionist, police officer, or fast food worker made her laugh even harder, she accidentally gave a little snort. She stopped abruptly and looked away embarrassed, Aang laughed at that. Clara tried to smile but couldn't help but feel a little sad again. Her mom always told her to never snort, that it was unladylike and made her sound like a pig. Only when she had been with her friends Lacey and Sam had she let herself laugh so hard.

Continuing she said, "Some people are exactly like the way Sokka acts but many people are not." Clara sighed, thinking about her mom again. There were going to be so many things that would easily remind her of her. She didn't want to lose hope, she wanted to believe she would see her again.

"What's wrong?" She looked to Aang. She knew he was good at reading people, making him a good judge of a person's character.

"I was thinking about my mom." Aang patted her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'll try to do everything I can to figure out how to get you back to her Clara. If the Guru can't help you, I won't give up so easily!"

Clara felt tears sting her eyes as she smiled at Aang. He was only about four years younger than her if he was twelve but he seemed so sure of himself and she trusted him. Clara knew he was trustworthy and she really felt that now sitting next to him.

Aang and Clara both stared off into the distance, watching the world below as they talked, it was mostly Aang telling her more adventures he had gone on with the group.

Hours past and after eating a late lunch that was a variety of fruits and nuts Aang spotted the Eastern Air Temple.

"There it is!" Clara blinking in shock, she didn't know when she would get over how beautiful this world was. Against the sunset the temples colors were breathtaking. Looking around, she wished she could have gotten to see the Southern and Northern water tribes but was excited because she would eventually get to see the Fire Nation; that was if this man, the Guru couldn't send her home. She silently prayed that things would work out for her. Opening her eyes again, she moved to Appa's back before they began their descent. Again she gripped tightly to Appa as they landed.

 _I really hope this guru will be able to help me..._

She looked to Aang and he smiled in encouragement before they got off Appa and made their way up the stairs to the Guru.

* * *

 _I hope you liked this chapter! I tried showing the different points of view when it came to certain topics. Clara definitely has a more cynical view of the world and it is mostly because of her environment and a lot of other things that have happened to her in the past that I have yet to reveal, but don't worry I will. Aang was always a 'glass half full' sort of person so I tried to have that come across too. It was nice writing so different characters, one who thinks that life is hard and that there's always a price to everything, and then another who believes that life is a great joy and that there is always something to learn. I'll update again soon!_


	6. Chapter 5: Earth Chakra

_I_ _hope_ _you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

Clara had to suppress her gasp when she saw the guru, Guru Pathik. He reminded her of old world war two photos of the Holocaust victims.

"Um.. Hello? You're Guru Pathik right? The person who attach the note to Appa's horn?" Aang said as he and Clara made their way up the last few stairs. In the series, the stairs didn't look as grand as they did here. Clara noticed little differences as she took in the details of her surroundings. The show had made the Eastern Air Temples look crumbling and very old and while they did look old there was still beauty all around her.

"Indeed, I was a spiritual brother of your people and a personal friend of Monk Gyatso. I can help you achieve access to the Avatar state." Guru Pathik opened his eyes and smiled softly at Aang before his eyes landed on Clara. "Hello there young one. Do you wish to find spiritual enlightenment?" She watched as his eyes focused more on her and his eyes widened slightly.

"This is Clara, she's not from this world and is trying to find her way back. We were wondering if you could help her do that." Aang sat down cross-legged and Clara did the same, although she wasn't very comfortable.

 _Last time I had to sit like this was grade school gym class..._

Guru Pathik continued to stare at Clara, looking her right in the eyes, a little crease forming between his eyes. The stare was intense, like he was looking at her very soul.

"That might explain why your aura is as such. I do sense something very different about you child. However," Clara watched as his expression became a little sad. "I cannot send you back to your world. I do not have that power." Her heart, she could feel it literally breaking at the man's words. Images of her mom and friends flashed in her eyes. Tears formed and she let out a little whimper. Aang put his arm around her, trying to give her comfort and support. For what seemed like hours but was probably only fifteen minutes Clara wiped her eyes. She was grateful for their patience.

"I am sorry child but I can still help you. You have found a great ability within yourself that you are only beginning to understand."

Her mind coming back to the present Clara nodded, still wiping at her eyes. Now that she knew she would be stuck in this world her ability to fly was definitely something she needed to work on. She would need to know how her ability worked in order to help the GAang in their fight against the Fire Lord.

"But I sense that there is another power you have yet to discover," the scarily thin man said, closing his eyes again.

"Is she an airbender?" The Guru shook his head no.

"But she is a bender." Clara gasped.

"I am!?" Her shock must have been funny because Pathik smiled.

"You are but not an airbender. You, my dear, have the ability to firebend."

"What?" Clara's whisper was barely audible, her shock cutting her voice off almost completely as she took this in.

"But what about her ability to fly?" Pathik continued to calmly smile, like he heard this every day.

"That is what is so unusual about you my dear. Your aura and what I'm reading from you, you have this invisible energy surrounding your physical form, protecting you. I believe that you will be able to control this force and that is how you are able to levitate. And I cannot be certain but..." Aang and her waited as Patick debated whether or not to say something.

"It may be the key to sending yourself back to your world. I cannot say this is a fact but it may be a good chance at that."

Clara tried to wrap her brain around this, she wanted to jump on this possibility to see if it was true or not but also wondered for a moment before asking, "How come I can't feel this energy force around myself?"

Guru Pathik smiled at her softly, "With my help, you will."

* * *

Clara listened to Pathik as he explained to Aang and her that in order to gain access to the Avatar state and her ability to firebend they must first find balance within themselves.

The first step, something Clara remembered gagging about just the thought of tasting, was the disgusting onion and banana juice. Both Aang and Clara spit it out but Clara wasn't as dramatic as Aang since she had been expecting it to taste awful.

After meditating for what felt like hours Clara opened her eyes as Guru Pathik led them to a big area where there were small pools of water all linked together. Aang kept yawning and Clara could tell that the boy was tired. She was too but being a little older she had stayed up all night many times. It had mostly been to finish and perfect her homework and projects for school so she was guaranteed an A. It always made her mom happy to hear about things like that. But Clara had only done this at the start of each semester before she burned herself out and began slacking.

Guru Pathik was explaining to Aang about chakras and what they were. Clara remembered from the show how important the chakras were and how they were the key to unlocking the Avatar state.

"... However life is messy and things tend to fall in the creek. And then what happens?"

"The creek can't flow?" Aang answered, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. But if we open the paths between the pools-"

"The energy flows!" Pathik smiled at Aang, proud that he was grasping the lesson.

"Clara, in order for you to firebend and learn more about the invisible energy around you, you must unblock your chakras too." She smiled as she watched Pathik unblock the gunk so the water flowed down the stream, it was beautiful to watch the water go from muggy to clear.

The different locations during The Guru episode of the series had made Clara wonder how long it took for Aang and Guru Pathik to get to those locations. Well, she now knew and the track up into the cave where they would begin took at least an hour. She wished she had brought her phone so she could do something as they walked. It amazed her that it was still fully charged even though it had been two days now. It was late at night too so Clara could feel herself want to nod off to sleep. The only thing keeping her awake was that this was important and could possibly be a way of sending her home.

"There are seven chakras that go up through the body. Each pool of energy has a purpose and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned," Guru Pathik looked to both of them very seriously, "Opening the chakras is an intense experience and once you begin this process, you cannot stop until all seven chakras are open. Are you ready?" Clara took a deep breath before she looked to Aang who was looking at her. They nodded to each other before looking back to Pathik.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Aang said, a determined look on his face. Clara nodded before closing her eyes.

"First we will open the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you."

Clara remembered what Aang would see from the show, however, she hadn't expected herself to have a vision as well. She saw herself back in her hometown during high noon but with no one around. No cars on the street, no animals or birds making sounds, and no people anywhere to be seen. Clara could feel herself panicking, running around trying to find someone. She froze when she heard her brother Malcolm's voice.

 _"If you're not good and quiet I'll leave you alone and no one will ever find you."_

Suddenly there were people everywhere, people Clara recognized. From school and her family. She felt herself start to cry as she saw herself run to her mom but fell through her like she was a ghost. Catching herself before she fell to the ground someone walked up to her. She then saw her brother standing over her, the sky turning dark behind him. He looked exactly like he had the last time she had seen him. The last time she thought she would ever see him. He had on his favorite green shirt and leather jacket, motorcycle helmet in hand. That familiar wicked smirk on his face.

 _"No one wants you, that's why dad left and why mom works all the time, so she doesn't have to deal with you!"_

 _"That's not true! Mommy loves me!"_ Clara heard herself say, her voice child-like and she then saw how small her hands were.

 _Is this a memory?_

Clara could feel herself trembling before she heard Guru Pathik talking to her.

"Clara, your vision is not real... You're afraid of your brother and what he did to you when you were little affecting you for the rest of your life. Making you feel unwanted and unloved. Insecure with how people see you and it has made you always second guess your decisions. You know that what he told you is not true. Let go of those thoughts and never let them hurt you again. Only then after that can you stop letting these things haunt you." Taking a deep breath, Clara focused.

 _You are worthy of love, mom always loved me... Malcolm was wrong. He was always wrong!_

Her eyes were drenched when she opened them.

"Very good both of you. You have opened your Earth Chakras." Aang wiped sweat from his forehead as Clara dabbed her eyes, her tears slowing.

"I don't know if I can do this..." her eyes still wet from the tears.

"You cannot stop now my dear. Once this is all over you will be at balance within yourself. I sense it is not something you've had for a very long time."

Clara took a deep breath again before nodding.

 _I'll see this through and help Aang if I can along the way._

* * *

 _I'm on a roll! I think it's just cause I always liked this episode in season 2 that is why I'm excited to write about it. I'll be updating again very very soon! Let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 6: Letting Go Of Guilt And Shame

_I_ _hope_ _you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

Clara was so grateful that Guru Pathik let Aang and her sleep for a little bit. It was only for three hours but it was still a welcome sleep despite how short it felt. The next stop was a tall rock behind a waterfall. For Clara, these locations were pretty hard to get to so Aang had to help her a lot using earthbending, which was amazing to watch. Something she was looking forward to was seeing either Aang or Katara waterbending or Zuko firebending.

 _I wonder what it will feel like when I can firebend..._

She was pulled out of her train of thought when Pathik began the water chakra lesson.

"Next is the-"

"Water chakra?" Aang guessed looking at the waterfall.

"Brilliant! Maybe one day you'll be a guru too!" Clara smiled a bit at the old man. She had liked him a lot in the episode so it didn't surprise her that she liked him in real life. It was just his skeleton-like appearance that had taken some getting used to.

"This chakra deals with pleasure and is located below the naval. It is blocked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt that burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?"

Hesitantly, Clara closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath. She was nervous about continuing on since the last time she had a vision it had been so difficult for her she had started crying.

She knew what Aang would see, him running away from home and hurting all those people when he lost control of the Avatar state multiple times. Clara could hear Pathik talking to Aang but tuned it out as she tried to concentrate on her guilt.

At first, she thought her vision would be about the time she had tried running away from home herself since it was something similar to what Aang had felt guilty about but her vision was of herself in grammar school, fourth grade and she was talking about performing at the school's talent show.

Clara and her then best friend Angelica had wanted to sing together in the talent show that year.

 _"We will sing and you know Lawni's dad's going to be there since she's dancing!" Angelica had said that one afternoon. The girls had found out that one of their classmates Lawni, her dad was a talent agent. Lawni had brought her dad's old phone to show and tell explaining his job and that he found people and made them famous._

 _"You want us to perform together?" Clara pulled at her hair a little before smiling._

 _"Two is better than one! We're the best singers in the school's choir so of course he'll want to make us famous singers!" Angelica had smiled so wide, she had been really excited._

Clara's vision then cut to Angelica calling Clara's house the day of the talent show. Angelica was sick and couldn't perform. She had called to tell Clara and to ask her to not perform without her. This had made Clara upset, she wanted to sing! They had practiced so hard and she didn't want to do all that work for nothing! So Clara had decided to lie to Angelica and went to the show performing the song they had practiced for weeks. She had loved the feeling of singing on stage. She felt so wonderful and free while she sang. It was the best feeling in the world! It had gotten even better when Lawni's dad had come up to her after the show and gave her and her mom his business card. In the end, Clara's mom told her she was too young to become a professional singer, promising that when she was older and out of school she could try to do it. Angelica found out about all of it and was so mad at Clara for betraying her.

 _"You lied to me! You are the worst person ever!" Angelica's face was so angry and red it made Clara flinch. It reminded her of Malcolm when he got mad at her._

 _"You ruined everything! I wanted us to be a pop star team but nooooooo!" Angelica flipped her black hair over her shoulder._

 _"I just wanted to sing..." Clara heard her voice tremble as she looked at her pissed best friend._

 _"I WANTED TO SING TOO! And now your mom won't even let you talk to Lawni's dad-" Angelica huffed and crossed her arms._

 _"You're getting all the attention now cause Lawni's dad wanted you when he would have wanted us! Now even if we perform next year it won't be the same."_

 _"We could try next time-" she was cut off._

 _"No! We're done and you're no longer my best friend! Don't talk to me ever again!"_

Clara watched as the memory played back, and she knew that they had both been kids and that Angelica had just been mad but...

 _I never sang alone in public again..._

"You're letting your feelings of guilt from that one incident ruin something that made you very happy Clara," Pathik's voice echoed in her head as Clara could feel her eyes fill with tears.

"I shouldn't have done it! Shouldn't have been so selfish when she asked me to do something."

"Even if you had not performed, was it not selfish of her to deny what you wanted to do? Being selfish is being human, we all can be a little selfish from time to time. Children when they are young are short sighted, only seeing things from their point of view. You can't change what you did that hurt her feelings but you can learn from it. Think of how your actions will affect others around you and trust your instincts on what you believe is right. Your guilt from that one action has made you deny something you love and that is why you should let this guilt go and forgive yourself."

Breathing in deeply, Clara could feel that she always knew what she did was not kind but it had also made her discover her love of performing.

 _I... can let myself sing and not feel bad._

Clara opened her eyes and smiled softly.

* * *

The sun was slowly coming up now. Clara had just downed the disgusting onion and banana juice, choking a little from the taste but her stomach was still grateful for the substance.

"Third is the fire chakra located in the stomach."

"My fire chakra would like to eat something other then onion banana juice." Pathik chuckled thinking Aang was kidding as he told them to continue.

"This chakra deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?"

Clara closed her eyes and jolted when she saw her brother. He was shouting at her for unplugging the TV power chord. She had tripped and it had been an accident but Malcolm yelled at her anyway. It was this fight that Clara had fought back and told Malcolm that she wished he would die. Clara had been fourteen and was tired of how Malcolm treated her. He had laughed calling her pathetic and pushed her down to the floor before leaving and driving off on his bike. Clara wouldn't find out until the next morning that Malcolm had lost control and had crashed on the freeway. He was dead and that had been the last time they would ever talk but that wasn't what Clara felt ashamed for.

She felt shame for how her mom reacted to Malcolm's death and if she hadn't fought back and yelled at Malcolm he might still be alive. She also felt shame for her not being sad that Malcolm was dead. Clara had been shocked by the news but... She had meant it when she told him she wished he was dead. But she knew that it was wrong for her to want that. And she wished that things had been different between them. For her mom's sake she had felt maybe she should have tried more with Malcolm but...

"Your brother's poor treatment of you Clara is somethings you couldn't have controlled nor could you control how your mother felt after his death. Bad things happen to everyone, in different ways. We all lose our temper sometimes and it's not always pretty. You cannot change the past but you can forgive yourself for your own feelings. For they are your feelings and no one else's so you should allow yourself to feel however you wish. Bottling it up will poison your body's energy. Wishing death on others is not right but you know deep down that what you really wanted was a relationship with your brother. The kind of relationship you knew was something he denied you by holding misplaced anger towards you."

 _He remembered dad and blamed me for him leaving when it **wasn't** my fault. I... I did use to wish Malcolm was different but that was how he felt and he held onto that anger so tightly that it caused his life to be the way it was... _

"You cannot choose your family but they are still your family," Clara said repeating what her mom had told her. Opening her eyes Clara giggled when Aang burped really loudly.

The heat from the rising sun felt really good. Clara couldn't remember the last time she had felt so refreshed by the sun's rays.


	8. Chapter 7: Unlocking All The Chakras

_I_ _hope_ _you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

 _*Also please note that with this chapter and what happens to Clara and her aniexty I know may appear unrealistic and it is but she's not cured of her aniexty. She's still going to be anxious of things but it won't be debilitating like it has in previous chapters. Also in case things get a little confusing, Clara and the guru, when she's having her visions are communicating through their minds so Aang isn't hearing what's being said, much like Clara wouldn't hear what the guru is telling Aang if she didn't already know from the show._

* * *

After another short rest Clara found herself by beautiful old statues of past Airbending masters. Clara had noticed that she felt less stressed ever since she started this process of opening her chakras. She had her NoWorries in her backpack but hadn't felt the need to take one. It was strange but then she knew she didn't have an actual aniexty disorder or her mom would have made her get actual medicine for it. She had just become anxious over time with the things that had happened to her, mostly from Malcolm. The NoWorries were a supplement and had been there to help her when she needed a little help. She wondered if she'd still get panic attacks and guessed that she probably would but felt that she could be better at managing herself on her own after this.

"The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you."

Clara closed her eyes to see her mom and best friends Sam and Lacey. Seeing them so clearly like this made her smile but frown when they suddenly disappeared much like she knew Aang had seen his Air Nomad family vanish. But for her nothing happened. She quickly inhaled when she felt a wave of loneliness envelope her body.

"You still may see them again Clara. But if not, know that you are able to form new bonds and relationships here."

Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara appeared before her. Clara opened her eyes and her lips curved up slightly.

She knew in her heart that even though she still didn't know the GAang too well, besides what she had seen in the cartoon, that over time they would become friends with her if she let them.

 _This... is getting easier to do._

Aang wiped his eyes of tears and asked for some onion banana juice. Clara grinned as she and Aang clinked bowls and drank the now not so disgusting juice.

* * *

The next two chakras were a little challenging. But they weren't hard like when she had started. Clara guessed that as she opened her chakras the more at ease she became with the changes happening to herself. The sound chakra which was located in the throat that dealt with truth and blocked by lies a person told to themselves was more simple then Clara had expected.

The lie she discovered she subconsciously told herself was that no matter what she did her life would be hard. In Clara's vision she was inside of a large bird cage. The key to the lock was just outside of the bars. When she had reached for it, it moved away so it remained out of her reach.

"You know how to get out of this Clara. Don't concentrate on the actual key you see. You are the key to getting yourself out."

Listening to Pathik's words, Clara sat down in the cage and took a deep breath.

 _I'm the key...? Focus and think... inhale... exhale..._

Clara then noticed she could start to feel something and it was all around her. She realized she had felt this sensation before, when she had first gotten to this world. Clara, biting her lower lip a little tried to levitate in her vision. Her body rose a little and with that she smiled. She was able to feel the energy that was around her body. Still invisible but she could feel it surrounding her and if she thought of it Clara could create extensions of the energy, almost like creating extra hands. Concentrating, Clara tried to mentally pick up the key before it vanished.

 _What?_

Her brow furrowed in confusion before thinking back to the guru's words again. Focusing and breathing, Clara had a moment of clarity to why the key had disappeared.

By the impossible happening to her; coming to this world and her new ability to use this invisible energy had made her realize something very important. That her life, even if she was able to go back home, was full of possibilities. She was the only one holding herself back from doing things she wanted. That if she got out of her own way she could achieve anything.

Clara got up and with confidence threw open the cage's door.

"Very good Clara, you've opened your truth chakra." Clara laughed when she opened her eyes, she was levitating. Coming back down she wanted to try and practice now that she could feel the energy but knew that there were still two more chakras to open. She glanced at Aang who was still mediating.

 _I wonder if I can get him to stay and finish the last chakra..._

* * *

The sun was setting as Clara and Aang began the second to last chakra.

"The sixth pool of energy is the light chakra, located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion." Clara closed her eyes. She could hear Pathik talking to Aang about the illusion of separation but had a feeling that she wasn't under that illusion. She already knew that people no matter how different they look are still apart of the human race and that everything and everyone was connected in life.

Meditating, Clara saw images of the cartoon show appear. She saw the ending and how things were supposed to be.

"This is an illusion you are holding onto Clara. Whatever you knew from your world is holding you back from helping your new friends here."

"But what if I do something that unintentionally causes something bad to happen?" Clara didn't want to even think about all the ways she could screw up the story. She had been so great this last day with her aniexty, she wanted to keep it that way.

"You do not have control over what ultimately unfolds for this world. You are just one person. In life there are always going to be bad things that befall people. Only the spirits may have more power over what occurs but you are not a spirit, so you must release this idea of control. Things will happen as they are supposed to."

Breathing deeply Clara relaxed.

 _I don't have control over what happens with my being here now but I do know what's likely going to happen..._

Clara exhaled before opening her eyes to the now night sky. Aang and her follow Pathik up back to the air temples and climb up to one of the roofs.

"This is the last chakra isn't it?"

"Yes, once you open this chakra you'll be able to go in and out of the avatar state at will. And when you are in the avatar state you will have complete control and awareness over all your actions." Guru Pathik turned to Clara, "And after you open this last chakra you will have access to your ability to firebend."

"Let's do this!" Aang said, a look of hope and determination on his face. Clara nodded, a little excited but also worried about Aang.

"The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

Closing her eyes, Clara tried thinking about what attached her to the physical world. Her mom came to mind but she wasn't here. If Clara was being honest with herself nothing attached her to _this_ world. That if she was able to go back to her world now the future would occur like it had in the show. Only her fear of what came after death was what always made her want to be alive on Earth. A thought hit Clara like a bolt of lightning.

 _This world has a spirit world... A place where people go... So... If I were to die here I know I would not just disappear!_

Clara gasped as in her vision the world fell away and she was in space. It was much like how she had seen in Aang's vision, only different because when her path appeared it was a giant image of herself that manifested before her. She took a couple steps forward before a warmth enveloped her body. Clara lifted her hands to see them glowing. Her entire body was alight. Walking closer to her larger self, her body became brighter and warmer. Her large counterpart came towards her, a sphere of energy surrounding Clara.

Clara had never felt better! Her body was hot but felt wonderful!

Suddenly, something was in front of her. Clara looked to see someone there with her. It was a man but... not. He was glowing bright like her and before she could get a good look at him he disappeared.

Opening her eyes, her vision was crystal clear. She had never needed glasses before but she felt as if her eyes were better.

"Congratulations Clara. You have succeeded in unblocking all of your chakras."

Looking down at her hands Clara tried to create a flame. Breathing in deeply, she tried concentrating like when she made herself levitate but nothing happened.

 _Its not just a mental thing..._

Trying again, Clara felt warmth come from the center of her body. It flowed through her chest to her arm before it reached her hand. Orange flames flickered and licked at her hand. For a few moments Clara couldn't do anything but stare. The fire dimmed a little and trying to make it bright again Clara gasped when the heat burned a bit. Her fire went out and she looked at her hand only to not find any sign of injury.

"I believe that's your body's extra protection at work," Pathik said as he watched her.

Clara, not wanting to stop trying just yet made fire appear again in her right palm. She watched as it glowed brighter this time and the color of the flames began to change. Before both her and Pathik's eyes, Clara's fire went from a bright red-orange to a turquoise blue. Her body temperature she felt also went up as the fire changed.

She turned to Aang and saw that his tattoos were glowing. Clara frowned, her fire dissipating when she remembered what was about to happen.


	9. Chapter 8: Going Back To Ba Sing Se

_I_ _hope_ _you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

Clara and Pathik didn't have to wait long before Aang came back to himself.

"Katara's in danger! I have to go!" Aang practically flew to the edge of the roof.

"No Aang!" Pathik stood, "By choosing attachment you have locked the chakra! If you leave now, you won't be able to enter into the Avatar state at all!" Aang's back was tense, but Clara could tell he wasn't being persuaded by Pathik's words.

"Let's go Clara," Aang remained facing away from the two of them. When Clara didn't move Aang got frustrated but still didn't look back.

"I think you need to finish this Aang. You told me Katara's a waterbending master. She's strong and-" he cut her off.

"I can't risk losing her!"

"You won't!" Clara stood, looking at Aang's back as she slid down to him. Standing beside him, she could sense the worry he was feeling.

"I'm sorry..." Aang took her wrist and leaped off the roof. This surprised Clara but she knew she'd be alright. Aang made sure they landed safely.

All the way to Appa, Clara tried to convince Aang to stay but he wouldn't listen. "Appa yip-yip!"

As they took off, Clara could feel her heart rate picking up. For the first time that day she needed a NoWorries. Swallowing it down, she tried to think of what to do now.

 _I can still prevent Aang from getting hurt... Some way... I have to try!_

Appa was flying really fast, the wind blew Clara's long hair around, whipping her face. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy as they began their journey back to Chameleon Bay. Clara started to feel the lack of sleep catching up to her. After making sure she was in the middle of Appa's back, put her head down. The soft fur helped her relax.

As soon as her eyes closed she was out.

* * *

Clara awoke to the sun overhead. Sitting up quickly she realized she must have slept for a very long time. Looking to Aang, she saw Sokka was sitting with him. Stretching, she got up.

"Hi Sokka," Clara came towards the two boys. Sokka gave her a nod.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you talk at a normal volume." She smiled before looking to Aang. He looked tried but still had that determined look in his eyes.

"How much farther?"

"A couple more hours but we're making great time," Aang said calmly but she could see his shoulders tense.

She went back to lay down in the middle of Appa. Sokka followed after her.

"Are you going to be okay if we run into trouble?" He took a seat next to her, looking genuinely concerned which was a little surprising since he had been so guarded around her before.

 _Seeing his dad must have been really good for him._

Looking up at the sky, Clara pursed her lips slightly as a crease formed between her brow, considering what to say to that.

 _Should I show Sokka that I can firebend?_

She tried to think of where his character had been at this point in the series.

 _It should be okay..._

"Guru Pathik helped me discover something."

"He couldn't send you home huh?"

Clara sighed sadly, closing her eyes, "Obviously," she sat up, "But I know how to do new things."

Looking at Sokka, she noticed his boomerang and mentally reached out and took it. She made it slowly go around her before she put it in her hand and offered it back to him. He didn't look that impressed but she guessed it was cause Aang could sorta do the same thing with airbending.

"That's a cool trick but how will you be able to use that in a fight against skilled warriors and benders?" She lifted her hands, palms up and focused her body's energy to create fire. Blue flames glowed brightly in her hand. This time, Sokka jumped back away from her.

"You're Fire Nation?" Clara shook her head, trying to not roll her eyes.

"No Sokka. I'm not from this world but somehow I'm able to firebend." She let the flame go out and watched as Sokka thought over this.

"We're almost there!" Aang called out, distracting the two teens. Both Clara and Sokka walked back up to Aang.

"So, what kind of trouble is Katara in?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, in my vision I just knew she needed help." Clara began to recognize this dialogue from the Crossroads of Destiny episode, which made her start to worry...

 _It's happening today... The season 2 finale where Aang gets nearly killed by Azula...!_

"It'd be nice if your avatar powers could be just a little more specific from time to time," Sokka said a little annoyed.

 _We should be running into Toph soon..._

Clara looked over the side of Appa and gasped.

"What is that!?" Sokka said. Aang steered Appa down to get a better look. As they got closer to the ground Clara could see that it was in fact Toph. She looked exhausted as she kept on her route to the wall.

"Need a ride?" Clara sighed as Sokka's shout caused Toph to lose focus and crash.

Sokka helped her up onto Appa and the young girl looked absolutely beat. Thinking about how the timeline was, Toph had escaped from her captives right before Aang and Clara had left the Eastern Air Temple which meant-

 _She's been bending all night and half of the day..._ _No wonder she looked ready to pass out._

Toph clung to Sokka's arm since Appa was still saddle-less. She was given water and some of the food Sokka had. Clara's stomach growled causing her face to go red.

"Here, before that thing attacks me," Sokka joked as he handed her some form of bread roll. Smiling, she ate it in three bites not really processing what the food tasted like.

"Thanks." The three of them went to sit by Aang. Toph soon fell asleep on Sokka's arm. That was different from the show but Clara realized they were still miles from the city.

 _Maybe when she wakes up she'll ask Aang about Guru Pathik..._

"So how did it go with the Guru?" Sokka whispered to Aang.

 _Or maybe not...!_

Clara listened anxiously as Aang lied to him, the guilt in his voice obvious to her but he didn't seem to regret his choice to go after Katara. Clara just hoped him achieving the Avatar State would still happen. Maybe not in the way it was supposed to, she would do whatever she could to prevent Azula from shooting him with lightning!

* * *

 _Sorry for the short filler chapter. I have been dealing with finals and trying to find new roommates and my wifi got disconnected again! I'm glad my roommates are moving out cause it means I'll be in charge of the wifi/cable bill, you can bet your right front tooth I'm not gonna allow my wifi to be disconnected again! It will be awhile before the next update because of finals and trying to find new roommates. My mom's also getting re-married and I'm a bridesmaid so... Busy, so busy. But I should be able to update some time in the next month!_


	10. Chapter 9: Nearing The End

_I_ _hope_ _you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

Aang earthbended everyone through the palace as soon as Appa landed. Clara tried to keep her face from showing her rising worry but she didn't seem to be doing a good job. Sokka kept giving her weird looks and asking if she was okay. She would just nod. She knew she'd have to keep her eyes open for everything around them and tried to think ahead of what was about to happen. Clara was so grateful that her memory was better than most. Going over what was supposed to happen she would be able to figure out where she could help her new companions.

 _Aang talks to the Earth King and then they go to check for Katara at their apartment..._

Clara sighed. She couldn't really do anything yet. At the apartment was where the GAang meets up with Iroh and he offers them help against Azula. If she knew where he was currently she might have been able to do something to help save time... but at the moment...

Clara sighed again before Aang airbended the grand doors open. King Kuei was at his throne with Bosco. The bear made a groaning sound and the King looked at the approaching group.

"Sorry to interrupt your majesty, we need to find my sister," Sokka said firmly but politely.

"She may be in danger right now! I saw her in trouble!" Aang said, openly showing his concern.

"Katara's fine, you have nothing to worry about," King Kuei said with calm confidence.

"But, in my vision, I felt so sure that she was in trouble," Clara watched Aang step forward but began to sound unsure of himself.

"Well, she met with the council of generals to plan the invasion... And since then she's been off with your friends the Kyoshi warriors." Her lips formed a hard line as she looked at the King. He noticed and began to frown in confusion. Clara could tell that he hadn't said a word to the 'Kyoshi warriors' about the invasion but maybe she should have told him that they were dangerous.

"See Aang she's with Suki! They're probably back at our apartment right now talking about makeup or something," Sokka seemed totally confident in his words and it made Aang even more unsure of his vision.

"Okay, maybe you're right." Clara tried to keep her face neutral as her stomach twisted.

"Believe me, if there was any danger at all, Bosco's animal instincts would sense it."

 _Maybe that would be true... if he had been raised to hone in on his animal instincts like if he were in the wild but raised as a pet...!_

She let out a gust of air in slight frustration and growing worry. She closed her eyes, feeling like that's all she was going to be experiencing today as they walked back to Appa before heading to the GAang's apartment.

* * *

Clara watched as the group went inside and, no surprise for her, they found no one home. Momo raced over to Aang and Clara couldn't help but squeal as she laid eyes on the adorable lemur. Aang let Clara hold him and she smiled down at the cute animal. Momo sniffed at her and reached a hand to her hair before pulling at it.

"Ow!" Clara took her hair away and looked annoyed at the lemur, "No pulling!" she told him firmly. Momo just blinked at her and she found she couldn't stay mad at this creature. He climbed up her arm and settled himself on her shoulder. Glancing at the door, Clara bit her lip in anticipation.

 _Any moment Iroh will be at the door..._

Looking around Clara wished she would have been able to be with the GAang during their off time.

 _I just had to show up right when things were about to get dangerous._

"Wait, someone's at the door," Toph points right before everyone hears a knock. "Actually, I know who it is," she opens it and Iroh is there. Clara couldn't help but smile a little as she laid eyes on him.

"I need your help," like everyone else she had met in this world, his voice matched from the show's voice actor. Momo flew off her shoulder to get away from the firebender. Looking to Aang and Sokka's she almost laughed. Another thing similar to the show, everyone seemed just as animated in their reactions. Looking back at Iroh as Toph shut the door as he came inside, Clara froze when they made eye contact. She was stunned for a little bit with how beautiful the former general's eyes were. It was like looking into the eyes of a wolf since no human back in her world had that eye color. She watched as, like everyone else had done when they first saw her, his eyes slightly widened as he took in her appearance. She unconsciously touched some of her hair.

Nervously introducing herself, Iroh smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you too my dear." He then explained why he was there, "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"She must have Katara!" Aang exclaimed.

"She has captured my nephew as well."

Without hesitating, Aang voiced his idea of joining forces to save them both.

Sokka blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed. He walked over to the young monk, not pleased, "Whoa there, you lost me at Zuko."

Clara watched as Iroh frowned, "I know how you must feel about my nephew," Iroh put his hands on Sokka's shoulders looking a little desperate, "But believe me, when I tell you that there is good inside him."

Sokka wasn't showing any sympathy, leaning away, "Good inside him isn't enough!" He took Iroh's off his shoulders and slightly pushed the older man away, "Why don't you come back when it's outside him too okay?" Clara took a step forward to defend Zuko when she caught herself. As far as everyone in this room knew, she had never met Zuko and shouldn't have any clue about him. She knew what kind of person he really was from the show.

 _Eventually... they'll see he's a good person._

"Katara's in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance," Aang said trying to suede Sokka. Clara knew it would work.

Iroh began to walk back to the entrance, "I brought someone along who might be able to help us." The group followed him outside to see a member of the Dai Li, who's arms and legs were tied with rope and a cloth gagging him. As soon as Toph 'saw' him, she earthbended so that he was completely incapable of escaping.

Clara stood behind Sokka as Iroh removed the gag.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup! They're going to overthrow the Earth King!" The Dai Li agent seemed out of breath and also sweaty.

 _Iroh must have already interrogated the guy which is why he told us that so easily..._

Sokka had his water tribe machete in hand, "My sister! Where are they keeping Katara?"

"In the crystal catacomb of old Ba Sing Se. Deep beneath the palace." Everyone else started to walk away when Clara stopped them.

"Are we just going to leave him like this?" She looked from her companions back to the Dai Li agent.

Toph cracked her neck, "She's got a point. How about we bury him under the house with his head poking out?"

Iroh put a hand under his chin before stepping back forward towards the captured man. With a swift hand motion, the man's head drooped forward and Clara realized he had knocked the guy out cold. Toph, pouting, earthbended the rocks holding the guy up down. Clara pushed the guy up against the side of the buildings fence/wall thing until his body was shadowed from it.

"He'll be harder to see if anyone comes by now..." Clara said as she looked down at the man, she felt sad for the guy really. After this, she had no idea what the Dai Li was going to do to him. It made her shiver in fear. Giving him one last look she walked to join the others on Appa.

* * *

 _Hi everyone! So a lot has been going on the last month, another reason why this update is so late. I plan on updating again when I can. Just please be patient, I have two jobs and summer classes going on right now so the next update might not be until the end of the month or the beginning of August. Again, sorry! I hope you like the story so far! I can't wait to write what's going to happen next! Clara's going to be meeting more characters very soon!_


	11. Chapter 10: To The Crystal Catacomb

_I_ _hope_ _you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

There was no point in being sneaky when getting to where the catacombs were since no one knew that their little group knew about the coup. Still, Clara couldn't help but look over her shoulder as Toph leaned down and touched the ground.

"Well whaddya know? There is an ancient city down there. But it's deep." She moved her arms and feet and the earth suddenly sank. Clara leaned forward, her eyes wide. Up until now, Aang had only done earthbending to move their group from place to place. Seeing how the earth formed a tunnel just by Toph moving her body was incredible. Looking to the others Clara felt a little silly with how everything related to bending fascinated her but everyone else remained like it was an ordinary thing.

 _To them it is ordinary..._

"We should split up!" Sokka said suddenly, "Aang, you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk, no offense."

"None taken," Clara snickered silently at Iroh's response. She remembered how she had fallen over laughing the first time she had heard it when she had first watched the show years ago.

"And I'll go with Toph and Clara to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup." Everyone seemed to be in agreement... Except Clara.

"Um!" She said loudly as they all started to part ways. Having everyone's eyes on her made her face go a little red but she sucked it up.

"If it's alright... I'd rather go with Aang and Iroh..." She pressed her lips together as she looked at Sokka.

He shrugged, "It's fine with me." Aang smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him. Letting out a breath, she relaxed a little. Clara wanted to be near Aang when the big battle with Azula commenced. She knew that it was going to be dangerous but also knew that she would be a nervous wreck the entire time she was away from Aang, wondering if he was already close to death. Clara was determined to change Aang being fatally hurt by Azula. She couldn't just let it happen after meeting him, even if he wasn't from her favorite cartoon series. He was kind and made her smile and that alone made her want to help him and protect him from harm.

Iroh gave her a smile as he offered her his arm as they stepped down into the ground. She grinned and obliged. When they got deeper into the earth, Iroh created fire in his right hand. He was very warm and she guessed the fan-theory of firebenders always radiating heat was correct.

The group walked down for a while in silence before Iroh turned to Clara.

"May I ask why such a lovely young lady like yourself is accompanying the Avatar? I don't recall ever seeing you before this day." Clara meekly smiled up at the older man. Not wanting to lie to one of her favorite characters, Clara answered honestly.

"I'm trying to get back to my world," she saw as he raised an eyebrow but didn't stop her explanation, "I keep thinking my hair is a dead giveaway that I'm not from here..." She laughed lightly through her nose as they walked behind Aang.

"It's beautiful hair though. What is your world like?" the curiosity obvious in his tone.

Clara thought about it before saying, "People there are all nonbenders. They don't believe that its possible for people to be able to have control over nature and would freak out if they saw someone do this," she inhaled softly and concentrated on her left palm that she held up. Like before, heat from her center pulsed forward up and out her arm to her hand. Blue flames licked her skin as she made the bright flames appear. Iroh's wide smile surprised her.

"You're a firebender!"

Clara brought the flames close to her face looking at them, "I'm not able to do a lot. I just realized I could yesterday."

"Your keeping your fire burning brightly for just learning. It's beautiful fire too."

Aang decided to jump into the conversation then, "Clara can do more then firebend! She can make herself levitate in the air. It looks like she's flying. It's really amazing!" Aang's excitement and praise embarrassed her a little in front of Iroh. Her blue fire she let die out and put her hand back down.

"Could I see that? At my age, you would be surprised how rare it is to see something new."

Smiling, Clara nodded before taking her arm away from Iroh. Slowly so he could catch everything, Clara made it so she was staring up at the ceiling as they all kept on down the tunnel. Her hair fell back and since it was long, it nearly hit the ground. She smiled as she watched Iroh's face transform into one of awe and wonder. It reminded her of a child seeing fireworks for the first time.

"Truly astounding my dear..." Iroh looked all around her like he was making sure he wasn't seeing things. Smiling brightly, she got her feet back on the ground and they continued on their way down to the ancient city.

* * *

Some time later the three had grown quiet until Aang spoke up. Clara quickly recognized this conversation from the show.

"So, Toph thinks you give really good advice... And great tea."

Iroh smiled, pleased to hear this, "The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?" Aang earthbended more of a path before asking.

"Well, Clara and I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar state and control this great power. But to do it I had to let go of someone I love... and I just couldn't." Clara watched as Aang's face openly expressed all the emotions he was feeling. He was like an open book when it came to his emotions.

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love." Aang listened as he continued to create the tunnel for them.

"What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar state, what if I'm not powerful enough?" Clara moved to put her hand on Aang's shoulder. She gave him a small smile that she hoped he would see that she believed in him.

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving," Aang earthbended again and this time lights shown. Clara gasped as she saw the crystals scattered throughout the catacomb. They glittered far more than she had seen on the show and they were breathtakingly pretty. Looking all over, Clara couldn't get enough of the cave. It was so unlike anything she had seen before in terms of environments.

"You will come to a better place," Iroh said finishing his advice.

Pausing her visual exploration of the catacomb Clara frowned, "How big do you think this place is? And how are we going to be able to find Katara and your nephew...?" Clara's voice trailed off. Aang walked forward before he stepped down really hard with his foot in a way that Clara recognized.

 _Seismic sense..._

That's what the ATLA fandom had called it anyway, as far as Clara could recall. Aang was trying to find them by 'seeing' with the earth. He quickly opened his eyes and pointed.

"This way!"

* * *

 _I'm getting really excited about writing the next chapter! Season 2 finale showdown! I will probably be able to update soon since I'm so pumped to write about it!_


	12. Chapter 11: Not Enough

_I_ _hope_ _you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

For a couple minutes, Aang dug through the earth, forming a new tunnel.

 _At this point, the coup is happening probably... Wonder if Sokka and Toph have been captured yet... I should have warned them!_

Clara was brought out of her thoughts when they broke through another wall and she saw Katara and Zuko.

"Aang! Clara!" Katara rushed towards them, hugging Aang. Clara smiled but it quickly faded when she realized Azula would be on her way there right now. Katara pulled away from Aang only to hug him tightly again, "Aang, I knew you would come."

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you that's what," Aang said back which caused Zuko to growl and lunge for him. Iroh caught him and looked at his nephew seriously.

"Zuko! It's time we talk," Iroh turned and smiled to them, "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you." Clara practically tugged Aang and Katara to the exit. She was glad that neither of the two resisted until they were out of sight of the firebenders.

"What's wrong Clara?" Katara asked as she pulled her hand free.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Her voice was low but urgent as she spoke through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked as he airbended to be in front of her, looking up with concern in his eyes. Clara felt her own eyes tear up which only made her feel desperate to get him out of there.

"I have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen if we don't get out!" She started running and they thankfully followed. They all heard a loud rumbling and cracking of rock, which only made Clara panic even more.

"We're running out of time!" she said urgently. The three began to sprint down the tunnel.

They came to the main area of the catacombs where Clara, Iroh, and Aang had been when they arrived not minutes ago.

"We've gotta find Sokka and Toph!" Katara said.

A second later Clara heard a whooshing kind of sound before Aang wrenched her behind him. A moment after, he pulled the earth up in an attempt to block the attack. The fire pierced through the rock and pushed the three back a few feet. Panic coursed through Clara as she laid eyes on the young girl whom she instantly recognized as Azula. She was striking and her face was calm as she looked at the little group. Immediately, Katara sprang into action, waterbending from the nearby pool to attack the Fire Nation princess. It was like looking at a floating river as it clashed against the fire attacks. Azula's bright blue fire turned the water into steam. A small part of Clara marveled at seeing actual waterbending while the rest of her scrambled to think of how she could assist them.

"Stay hidden," Aang said as he earthbended a wall of rock that pushed Clara towards the closest wall. It was so she was out of sight and Clara wanted to object when she realized she was a sitting duck. She had never had to fight in her life, not counting the sibling fights she and Malcolm had gotten into but this was entirely different. Clara cringed, closing her eyes, feeling incredibly useless. She could hear the fire blasts and water clashing into each other as the three young teens fought.

 _Soon Zuko will show up... I can't just hide here!_

Inhaling deeply, Clara got out from the rock wall shelter right when she saw Zuko's fire hit in the middle of where the other three were standing. She took this opportunity to run over to Katara who was closest to her. She gave a nod to the waterbender as Zuko looked at his sister before he began sending fire strikes at Aang. Azula resumed her fire attacks at Katara.

Clara watched in horror and amazement as the four benders fought, making sure she was out of the way but never leaving Katara's side. For a few moments, it looked like Katara would beat Azula and she looked to see Zuko being thrown back by Aang's attack. He would next be coming to his sister's aid. Because Clara knew what was going to happen she tried to think of how she could help.

 _Firebending is out... I don't know how... But I do have something else!_

Thinking of her own special ability and how whatever she thought about when using it seemed to happen...

Taking another calming breath, Clara stepped out of Katara's shadow preparing to block Zuko's attack. Trembling in fear because she realized this may not work, she watched him sprint towards them. Lifting her arms out in front of herself, she concentrated on the energy around her. Envisioning it form a wall that curved up then down, like a half circle arch around herself and Katara. Zuko let the fire stream fly out and when the stream encountered her 'shield' it seemed to evaporate.

Surprise covered Zuko's face before his gaze landed on her. He shot a blast her way but it didn't touch her. Clara could vaguely feel the fire against her shield but it didn't hurt, it was like a shot of heat that quickly cooled.

Seeing confusion and frustration rising in Zuko's eyes, Clara's own eyes widened as he charged at her. Panic shot through her right before a gust of air blew Zuko back and Aang, looking ready to drop from exhaustion, landed a couple feet in front of her. Clara suddenly remembered with alarm that Aang was now going twenty-four hours without sleep at this point. He looked back over his shoulder to her, a smile on his face before it quickly morphed to surprise. Blue fire came at them but didn't hit with Clara's shield still up. She didn't even realize she was moving it to block them. The instant she had seen Aang's face she had just reacted. Azula had managed to get out of Katara's grasp before setting her sights on Aang.

"Stay by Katara," Aang whispered to her before engaging Azula. Clara watched worriedly before mentally bringing back her invisible protection.

Clara did what Aang asked, staying close to Katara as she tried to hold back Zuko's attacks.

"I thought you had changed!" Katara shouted at the fire Prince. Their water and fire whipping at each other.

"I have changed," he answered back firmly and Clara surprised herself by snapping at him, "You're betraying Iroh! That's not-" she was cut off when she and Katara dived to avoid his fire.

"Who even are you!?" He yelled as he shot more fire at her that she narrowly managed to dodge.

He continued to shoot fire blasts at her, this time, she realized she couldn't dodge it in time. Seconds before it hit Clara felt the heat within her reach out to the fire. With her hands up, she moved them in a circular formation like she'd seen firebenders do on the show, and the fire dissipated.

 _I guess I'm learning under pressure..._

Clenching her fists she dashed towards Katara as she mentally tried to focus on her invisible energy. It was easier for her to try and use that then firebending. She grinned a little as she mentally reached out to Zuko and with little effort had him pushed a couple feet back from where he had stood, nearly knocking him to the ground. Katara's wide eyes looked to her and Clara tried to smile before from the corner of her eye she saw Azula's fire shoot down at them before Katara blocked it.

The royal siblings attacked at the same time, causing Katara and Clara to be thrown back against the crystal rocks.

"Ugh!" Clara could feel herself try and force her shield out around them again but the pain from her back was distracting, making it difficult for her to focus. There was a loud rumbling before Aang shot out from the floor before creating a rock boulder that began heading towards them. He was almost to the pools of water before a Dai Li agent came down and effectively stopped Aang. Flying from the rock Aang landed on the ground hard.

The Dai Li were coming down from every corner of the catacomb.

Struggling to get to Aang, Clara ignored her sore back and managed to get up before running towards him only to be knocked to the floor. She quickly found that she couldn't move! Something was binding her wrists and ankles together. Craning her neck she saw rock restraints, rock "handcuffs" keeping her down. Clara looked all around for Aang and saw as he covered himself in crystals. She tugged at her rock restraints and then realized something.

 _Fire melts rock!_

She felt like slapping her stupid self before concentrating on pushing the fire from her center to her hands and feet. The rock around Aang began to glow and Clara saw Azula making her way up the side ledge where she planned to strike him down. Aang shot up out of the rock, his tattoos glowing.

Moving fast, she decided she didn't care if these people saw her fly. Mud now covered her hands and ankles before she bolted into the air towards Azula. She could hear the gasps from several Dai Li agents as she flew across. Azula was beginning to form her lightning.

 _Almost there! Please let me get there!_

The world seemed to slow down as she watched Azula take aim. She didn't even recognize her own scream of horror as the lightning left Azula's pointed fingers. Her shock and devastation however transformed into a violent rage she had only felt once in her life before this moment. Clara crashed into Azula, sending the girl flying off the ledge into the ground below. Breathing heavily, her vision blurred and she felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she collapsed to her hands and knees where Azula had been standing.

Whizzing sounds Clara recognized from the show as the Dai Li's rock bullets began flying in her direction but she didn't move from her spot on the ground, feeling her rage leave her just as quickly as it had come. The rocks never hit her though. She heard them hit... something, but it wasn't her. Looking up, blinking to see through the tears Clara saw Iroh in front of her.

"Get him out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Her body felt numb but she tried to do what Iroh said. Getting to her feet, Clara searched for Katara and saw her with an unconscious Aang by the waterfall. Leaping off the ledge, she flew towards the two.

 _I failed... How? Why!? I knew-_

Clara heard a loud bang from behind before she felt something knock her to her core. Her vision went black and ears started ringing. A sharp zinging pain, like nothing she had ever felt before reverberated throughout her body before she heard a loud thud. It took Clara a moment to realize what had happened. She was on the ground... She... had been knocked down...?

Stunned and unable to move, her breathing felt wrong, tight and uneven. Her vision was still mostly black but fuzzy images around the edges of the blackness came to her slowly. She recognized the floor of the catacombs and the feet of people coming closer to her. The zinging pain was dimming slowly and Clara heard herself cough and groan out in pain. The ringing was gone and she could hear people talking around her.

Suddenly, Clara found her body surrounded in rock, forcing her to stand up straight as well as restrain her of all movements. Not that she wanted to move at all. Eyes finally focusing, allowing her to take in her surroundings. The Dai Li was everywhere but what caught her attention was Zuko and Azula standing directly in front of her.

"Very interesting," the Princess said right as she took a step back and began moving her body. She was going to generate lightning Clara realized!

"What are you doing?!" Zuko asked, his voice shocked as he watched his sister.

"Testing this girl's power," Azula aimed and shot Clara with her lightning. The same agonizing pain from before surged through Clara. She could feel herself screaming but couldn't hear it. Her body felt like it was burning her from the inside out! The intensity of it mercifully didn't last long. Clara's head hung down in front of her as she breathed through her teeth as it felt like every cell in her body was being roasted alive before slowly she couldn't feel anything below her chest. The sting behind her eyes hurt the most now as she vaguely heard Azula start generating lightning again.

"Please! No more Azula! Let the girl be!" Clara swallowed dryly as she somehow found the willpower to lift her head. Iroh, who was restrained by crystals had been the one to halt Azula's cruelty.

"Are you some kind of spirit?" Azula asked, walking from one side to Clara's other, examining her. Clara's eyes followed her, she desperately wanted to get out of there but couldn't find the energy to escape.

"My lightning should have killed you, yet here you are, alive after two direct hits." Azula's eyes scanned over her, a twisted kind of interest forming in her expression.

Clara couldn't keep her head up any longer. Her eyes felt like glue and the ringing in her ears was back before finally, she blacked out.

* * *

 _Really long chapter I know but I tried to compact the events and it was hard. I may just start writing longer chapters if it becomes necessary. I hope you like this so far! I'm excited to write the next part of the story because it's something not shown on the show! Also, researching what it feels like to be struck by lightning was a little grim but fascinating. There's actually someone who has survived being hit more than seven times! Not all at one time but jeez that's a lot! Please review!_


	13. Chapter 12: Attempt

_I_ _hope_ _you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

 _~ I'm switching things up a little with this chapter!_ _And I'm cheating a little bit here and what I mean by that is that in my version of the story the year is longer in the avatar world. The seasons, the literal seasons (fall, winter, spring, and summer) last longer and with this, I will make it so it'll be about three months instead of a few weeks where Aang is in his coma and the day of black sun/invasion happens... I know I'm screwing with the timeline a little but it seemed weird for what I had planned for it to only last a couple weeks! Trust me though, things are not going to be boring in what I have planned!_

* * *

The first thing Clara felt when she came to was that she ached everywhere. In her legs, arms, neck, head and oh god!

 _My back is definitely bruised..._

Clara didn't want to open her eyes. If she did that, she'd be met with a massive headache and from how her head was feeling now while she was in between sleep and being fully awake... She almost tried to go back to sleep before everything came back to her. Gasping, her eyes shot open and she was greeted with dimly lit surroundings. Eyes scanning around quickly, Clara saw that she was on a cot in a room with guards all around her. The guards looked to be Fire Nation and there were some other people not dressed in armor closer to her. They seemed to be attending to her, like doctors would to their patient.

"She's awake!" Immediately, hands were on her, as if to hold her down. Clara could feel panic rising in her chest as she looked everywhere for a way out. Spying a door in between two of the guard's silhouettes she tried to move, only for the hands tighten.

Before anyone could restrain her further, she made a break for it. Mentally pushing the invisible energy away from herself, it knocked everyone else away, sending them to the ground as she flew to the doors. Physically pushing them open, her eyes looked for a window or some way to get out. Clara recognized the hallway from the Earth King's palace. Not wanting to just keep floating there she decided to try her luck and pick a direction, hoping she'd find a way out.

"Stop her!" One of the guards from the room shouted loudly as she bolted.

 _Find a way out! Find a way out!_

Clara kept repeated that to herself as she flew fast down the hallway. She passed by many doors and behind her heavy footfalls came.

 _I need to go faster!_

Her breathing, she noticed was getting heavier as she flew briskly down the halls. Clara realized she was getting winded as she continued, as she might have if she was actually running.

The halls were beginning to blur a little as her speed increased. She did her best to not hit any walls or people as she continued to search for a way out. Giant doors appeared and letting out a relieved gasp of air Clara went to them. She recognized the doors she and the GAang had gone through before going outside!

Slowing down so she didn't crash into them, Clara heard a familiar whooshing sound before whipping her head around. Fire was coming at her that she narrowly managed to block with her shield. Guards were behind Zuko as he glared at her before sending more attacks her way. Clara kept her shield up as she tried to back her way towards the doors.

"I can't let you leave," Zuko's voice was hard as he attacked. Clara continued to block them but she could feel her body's energy draining.

 _Why do they want me!?_

Backing away as quickly as she could, she hissed in pain as her back hit the door. More guards and agents were showing up. The Dai Li sent what looked like fifty rock bullets at her. Her shield held up strong, the rocks crumbling as they made contact with it, but Clara noticed her breathing was laboring the more she kept it out and away from herself. She couldn't stand this! Anger and terror consumed her and she screamed!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Blue fire ballooned out from herself, covering her shield and was sent racing towards everyone. Turning, Clara pushed at the giant doors but they wouldn't budge!

Breathing frantically, she tried to gather her last bit of energy to mentally push it.

A familiar sounding bang filled the air before Clara felt excruciating pain zing throughout her body before she fell into darkness.

* * *

Zuko watched as the girl collapsed to the ground.

"Is she dead?" Azula's voice was curious as she took a couple steps forward from where she had shot her lightning. An agent went over to the fallen girl, putting a hand by her mouth, waiting. He looked up at them and shook his head no.

"Keep her in metal chains from now on!" Azula barked to the soldiers, her eyes narrowing, "We can't risk her attempting to escape again." The soldiers and Dai Li all bowed their heads and departed. Azula watched as the girl was surrounded by doctors before turning to Zuko.

"We'll need to keep a closer eye on her," Azula's eyes met his and Zuko gave a nod but remained indifferent. He looked to the unconscious girl as she was taken away.

"Zuko," he looked to Azula again and saw slight annoyance and determination written all over her face, "We need to take her back home so father can see if he wants to use her. Her... abilities may benefit the remainder of the war."

"She doesn't know how to fight." It was true. From what he had seen, if she were normal, she would be dead right now after going against them. The girl was like a scared yellow spider. Small and harmless looking like any bug but if afraid, could surprise its opponents by using its poison to defend itself. It was sickening how terrified that girl had looked.

"That may be," Azula smiled without showing her teeth, "but anyone can be taught the proper ways, given the right kind of manipulation." Her eyes were alight with fascination. "It's very interesting... I've never seen any firebender with blue eyes like hers... And her ability to cheat death and block attacks! Makes me wonder if she is able to be harmed at all."

Zuko looked away from his sister's gaze. He didn't like it when she was like this. It reminded him of the times when they were kids and Azula would burn firewasps mid-air for fun. She had always smiled while doing it and she wore a similar expression now. This was different though. Her twisted fascination was geared towards a person. A very strange one but it made his body grow weirdly tense.

Zuko couldn't deny that this girl, her name was Clara... It had been what Katara had called her, she could be useful to their father. He tried to ignore the guilt he felt in his chest. Breathing deeply, Zuko tried to forget about her along with Azula's expression and focus on getting ready for the long departure.

As he walked away, he could feel his lips curve up at the edges at the thought of home.

 _I'm finally going home..._


	14. Chapter 13: Prison

_I_ _hope_ _you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _ **Just to clarify** : some reviews have come to my attention and Clara is still in the Earth Kingdom and will be for at least another chapter. _

_~ Also I will be showing multiple points of view throughout the story, mostly for right now it'll be Clara and Zuko's but as the story progresses it will extend to other characters as well._

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

Clara awoke with something cold pressed against her neck. As she became fully conscious, she felt this same sensation against her ankles and wrists. It was an odd feeling. Clara could tell that these things pressing against her body were cold but she didn't get the impression of _being_ cold. She opened her eyes to see a black bricked ceiling above her. Turning slightly, she heard metal clinking together.

 _I'm in chains..._

Raising one arm up so she could see confirmed her thought. She wasn't so shocked by this. Her gift made her a difficult prisoner.

 _Prisoner..._

Never could Clara have imagined herself in this type of situation... _ever_. Back home, she'd always been cautious, never doing anything that could cause trouble, to both herself or anyone else. At least, that's how she was when by herself. Clara had only ever done anything reckless with Sam. She was the fearless one in their group of friends. The one who was always trying to get Lacey and her to come out of their shells. She was the one who said it would be cool to do dangerous things... like learn how to rock climb, with and without ropes... Clara never did end up doing it without the ropes, neither did Lacey. The three girls had been practicing at one of their towns many gyms for a little over two months, longer then necessary. This was mostly because Clara felt safer practicing and delaying them from actually going to a real mountain. Sam eventually got tired of training and said she wanted to try it for real.

The day of the climb, Clara didn't tell her mom what she would be doing. Partially because she didn't want her mom to worry and didn't want her to imagine what would happen if something went wrong. Rock climbing was a sport people still died from if a bad mistake was made. This spared her mom but did not help Clara. She couldn't stop herself from thinking of all the ways things could go bad on the climb.

She remembered how the whole drive out she'd been panicking. When they had stopped at the base of the mountain she'd been breathing into a paper bag, completely terrified. Sam and her two older brothers, Collin and Lance, had to convince her that they'd let nothing happen to her before she finally got out of the car. No one made fun of her as she got her rope all ready for the climb.

Only Sam and her brothers had been daring enough to not use ropes.

'They're crazy enough and may end up dead sooner but... They want to experience life before that happens', Lacey had said as the two of them had watched from below before they too started climbing up.

Thinking about her friends had Clara's heart aching again. Breathing in deeply she realized how her body was feeling... and it was exhausted! She'd never felt so drained before in her life! Looking around she found that there were no windows, which made her surroundings very dark.

 _Maybe the bricks aren't black, they just look like it because of the darkness..._

After a moment, she realized that it was quiet, deafeningly so. The silence, however, was broken when Clara's stomach growled. It was angry in its demand for food, sending cramps of pain throughout her insides.

In an attempt to sit up, she gasped. In her mind, she could picture what her back now looked like. Littered with bruises and she felt cloth wrapped around her right shoulder and around her waist underneath her clothes. Examining as best she could in her current state, Clara noticed her pink pajama top had been replaced with a light brown tunic and she wore similar colored pants. Carefully, she rolled her shoulder and waited for pain. It never came though. She sighed in relief but this confused her.

 _Why would they bandage me if I'm not hurt...? Nothing feels wrong, minus my back and stomach..._

Her stomach growled loudly again, making Clara wince. The last good meal she'd had was befored she'd left with Aang...

"Aang...!"

Tears came to her eyes and quickly began spilling over her cheeks as she thought of him. She knew he would survive, but couldn't control the guilt she felt roll over her. Clara wrapped her arms around herself, holding her breath before exhaling. A whimper escaped her lips despite her attempt to try and smother it back down.

It was just so different from seeing the events play out on the show to seeing it happen with her there in the middle of it all. Breathing out heavily, she reminded herself that it's possible that these events may be destined to happen even with her now in this universe. Patik's words echoed in her mind.

 _'Think of how your actions will affect others around you and trust your instincts on what you believe is right.' I did do that... and... at least I know that I tried... Aang will be okay..._

A loud clank made Clara yelp in surprise and instinctively she tried to move away from the noise. Her restraints stopped her from getting very far before she saw that it was a guard. Light glowed dimly from the hallway behind him. His face was concealed by a Fire Nation helmet, not that she would have been able to make out his face clearly in this dark room. He set down a tray of food by her feet. He said nothing before he walked out, locking the door behind him.

Another growl from her stomach had Clara lunging for the food, not caring about her manners since she was alone. She was ravenous and tore her teeth through the strange food. It was some kind of meat and seasoned with something spicy. Pepper maybe. It heated her mouth but she didn't mind. The water she saved for last and only drank half, not knowing when the guard would come back. In her windowless prison cell, she had no idea if it was morning or late at night.

 _Since they gave me meat... it could mean it's dinner time... but then again, this is an Asian inspired world so that could mean its breakfast too since-_

Clara shook her head, stopping her overthinking.

 _It doesn't matter._

She moved her left hand to her bandaged shoulder. Touching it, she still didn't experience any pain. As best as she could manage, Clara moved her shirt collar aside and peeked underneath the white cloth wrap. Her breath caught in her throat.

Even in the dark she could see why they had bandaged her. A raw chasm of puckered flesh greeted her eyes. It was angry red and looked rough to the touch. Swallowing dryly, she set the bandage back in place. Her whole body started to feel numb as she tried to grasp this... Her brain worked fast, having her realize where she was bandaged was where Azula's had struck her. She'd be scarred forever and tears stung her eyes again when something occurred to her.

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Clara screamed, surprising herself but the thought frustated her! The contradictions had her mind reeling. Her back felt bruised yet she felt no pain from where _lightning_ hit her!? She'd felt unimaginable pain when she had been hit by it but now...

She exhaled, angry as she ran a hand along the wrap around her waist. Through the clothes and cloth, she felt rough skin there as well.

 _How come it's only lightning that can cause damage and yet... it doesn't hurt...?_

A new thought crossed her mind, and it caused her to tremble. Clara brought her knees to her chest.

 _Azula, Iroh, and Fire Lord Ozai... if it's the same here as it is in the show... They are the only people who could generate lightning..._ _Which means I only have two people to worry about..._

Laying with her left side against the ground, she touched her shoulder again.

"At least it's nowhere that's noticeable..." Clara whispered before wondering how she would have reacted if she hadn't been so lucky... Her mind instantly pictured Zuko. She hadn't had much time to think about him.

He was identical to his cartoon counterpart come to life. His fierce expression lingered at the forefront of her mind. Recalling where his character was at this point in the show, he was probably only beginning to feel the inner confusion and guilt about his decision to side with his sister.

 _Maybe... it's also possible he's pushing those feelings down, trying to ignore them... which means it'll be awhile before he is approachable..._

Clara looked at the room and wondered how long she would be in there.

 _Why would they keep me prisoner anyway? Was it because they saw that I can firebend? Cause I survived being struck by lightning? Are they curious...? They think Aang is dead so they don't want information from me..._

The more she thought of the fire nation characters and their ways of thinking, particularly Azula and Fire Lord Ozai, the more it made sense why they would keep her captive.

 _They would want to use me somehow...!_

"Never gonna happen," she whispered firmly to the room. Clara could feel her energy coming back slowly now that she had eaten.

"I need to get out of here..."

Slowly, she wrapped her hand around the base of the chain by her wrist. Breathing in deeply and exhaling in a gust, Clara brought the heat from her body's center to her hand as she tried to see if she could get free of these chains.

She watched as the chain began to change from grey to a dim red. Slowly it spread and she flinched when it touched her skin. Holding it away from her wrist, Clara hissed in pain as she looked at where the chain had burned her. Except... it hadn't burn her.

Nothing. No mark, no blister, nothing looked like she had just burned herself. But she had felt as if she had.

"Makes no sense," Clara muttered before bringing heat to her hand again, this time taking special care to not cause herself pain. When it bent in where she held it, she pulled harshly and the chain broke open.

"Yes!" Clara silently cheered. Rubbing her wrist before switching to her still chained one. She didn't stop until she was completely free of all of them. Looking to the door, a sigh left her.

 _Now I just need to wait until the guard comes back..._

* * *

 _Thank you for being patient everyone! I've been so busy lately and I'm only going to get busier when January comes. I got into a special college program that I've been applying to for the last three and a half years and finally I got accepted! I'll try my best to write more so I'll be able to post more chapters even while I'm there at the program! Please let me know what you think as always! And again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my stories!_


	15. Chapter 14: Prayer

_I hope you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

Zuko had been finishing up his preparations for the long departure home when a loud commotion had him running out into the hallway. The air whooshed by him as he saw the girl, Clara, soar past him. Guards were chasing after her and Dai Li agents scaled the ceilings and walls. Before he could take a step, a loud crash came, sounding like rocks colliding together, and everything went quiet.

The silence didn't last long and a scream pierced the air, which had Zuko covering his ears as the sound was so loud it seemed to bounce off of the walls. He ran when it ended, needing to see if it really had been the girl. It had sounded more like an owl canary's cry. Rounding the corner, Zuko came upon the guards beginning to regain their composure. The girl was encased in a rock boulder, it forged everywhere around her form to her neck. Agents stood seemingly unfazed surrounding her. Struggling, she was panting and her eyes were scared as they flickered from face to face, stopping when they found his. That uncomfortable feeling returned to his chest as her light blue eyes wet with tears bore into his. His throat constricted bit by bit as her eyes continued to stare at him.

"Knock her out you fools!" Azula's commanding voice broke through everything. Zuko tore his eyes away to see his sister storm up beside him. She looked enraged but seemed to be trying to keep her calm as her gaze fixed on the girl. Reluctantly, he looked back up to Clara.

The agent closest behind her brought his arm up, moving to hit her neck.

"NOOOO!" Clara screamed, the noise echoing like it had before and Zuko winced as he watched her get free from the boulder. It cracked and colossal pieces of stone flew from her in every direction. Leaping out of the rocks paths, he saw as she flew up high in the air before taking off down the hall where a large window was. Agents moved to grab her, while others sent dozens of rock pellets flying at the girl. They hit her but she continued on, seeming to not notice them. Two agents managed to get close to her when they were thrown back by something invisible. It reminded Zuko of when he had fought with the Avatar, the air attacks had been hard to see at times.

Right as it looked like she would make it, a couple agents threw one of the hallways pillars her way. It shot through the air and Clara seemed to sense it coming. She swirled around just as it closed in on her. For a moment, Zuko thought she had been crushed. He blinked and she was there in the air, eyes wide with the pillar split clean in two. The two massive rocks floated by her in the air. Seeing her eyes narrow, she swiftly pulled her right arm back and just as quick, moved it forward. When her arm motioned forward, the pillar to her right moved ahead as well. The agents she aimed it at caught the pillar with a rock barrier. The fear on her face was replaced with rage and Zuko tensed to fight when lightning flew up to Clara.

 _That's four times she's been hit..._

The girl began to fall, the other half of the pillar fell, crashing to the floor. An agent caught her unconscious body in time before she could meet the ground. The hall went still as everyone waited for Azula or Zuko to speak. Looking to his sister, Azula was angry. Her brows furrowed together as she swiftly walked over to Clara. After analyzing her briefly, she ordered to have the girl taken to the healers before being placed back in confinement. Afterward, she said she wanted to have a Dai Li agent to keep constant surveillance over her as well as multiple guards lining the halls of the dungeon.

Azula put her index finger under her chin in thought, "Did you notice how the Dai Li's stone's hit her and yet... there is no sign of injury on her from it?"

Zuko lifted an eyebrow in response but didn't comment. It was true that he had seen this girl get hit by attacks but he had just thought she had a higher level endurance for pain.

"I'll have to talk to those healers. We need a way to keep her immobile until we reach the Fire Nation." One side of her lip quirked up as it was obvious she had just come up with an idea.

"How do you plan to do that?" Zuko asked as he tried to hide the curiosity in his voice. Azula smiled and his body unconsciously tensed up at seeing it. He reminded himself that she was no longer his enemy.

"It's nothing you need to worry about brother," the smile faded and before she turned to follow the agent carrying the girl she added, "Mai said she was going to be in the main hall earlier. You should go find her. I'm sure she'll love to finally get to speak to you after how long you two have been separated."

Zuko looked away but tried to feel happy about hearing that. Going to see Mai was a good idea. It would help get his mind off of... everything.

* * *

Clara was groggy, she was unable to tell if she was still asleep with how strange her body and head felt.

"About time," a female voice said, her tone annoyed. Clara was barely able to open her eyes. She strained to keep them open.

"It should be obvious to you, but I'll be nice enough to spell it out." Her vision finally focused and Azula stood over her. Clara vaguely registered that she was back in her prison room. But, she couldn't feel chains anywhere on her! She tried to sit up... only she couldn't...!

 _Why can't I move!?_

Clara's breathing began to increase as she realized this. It was like her whole body had some invisible weight pressing down on her. She could only move her eyes to blink and look around and that required some effort to even accomplish!

"I had the healers concoct a special remedy for you. It will keep you like this for days at a time. I had originally been planning to do this to uncle when I eventually tracked him and my brother down. The healers aren't sure of the lasting side effects but I'm sure _you_ needn't worry about that," the Princess crouched so she was close to Clara's face. She brought her hand up, two fingers pointed out. A blue flame shot out and burned with intensity. Azula grinned as she brought the fire down on Clara's left cheek. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to force her body to move away but found that even with the adrenaline pumping through her veins, her body wouldn't cooperate. At contact, she inhaled sharply. To her horror, whatever it was those healers had done had stripped Clara of her voice! She couldn't even give out a whimper.

"It's truly fascinating," Azula commented before extinguishing her flame. Exhaling in relief, Clara couldn't help it as tears fell down her temples. The Princess was still close as she gazed at where her fire had been. A second later, something sharp raked across her face, from her forehead to her chin, causing more tears to flood Clara's eyes. She would have cried out in pain if she could. Blinking, Clara saw Azula's eyes look from her nails to Clara's cheek.

 _She just tried to scratch me!_

"Nothing seems to harm you but lightning. Not even when my flames are pressed against your flesh... There's no sign of it, no mark or redness... as if I didn't do it at all... Same goes for sharp objects... I know there will be certain scholars back home who will be dying to see this for themselves and figure out why this is. My father too will be interested in this phenomenon."

Clara closed her eyes. She couldn't stand this! Any of this anymore!

 _I wanna go home...!_

"Well," she opened her eyes to see Azula stand and turn to the heavy door, "I need to finish getting all things in order before we depart for the homeland." Looking back at Clara she smirked, "You should be honored, peasant. Meeting the Fire Lord doesn't happen to just anyone of low birth."

Clara wished she could curl up into her knees as silent tears fell from her eyes. She heard Azula make a noise of disgust before the slam of the door came. Opening her eyes again, she looked all around as much as she could manage. Her eyes found a figure and she would have gasped if she could move her mouth. A Dai Li agent rested in the corner of the room just behind her. The man looked down at Clara with indifference in his cold eyes. Looking away, back up at the ceiling, Clara silently sobbed.

In all her life had she ever felt so alone and helpless. She couldn't think of how she would be able to get away from Azula and the Fire Nation now. It seemed impossible! She was unable to even move... The only thing she was grateful for was her body's energy, the invisible protection around her. It was the only thing keeping her alive and relatively unharmed at this point, but... it was also the very reason why she was being kept in a cage like this. Clara couldn't help but compare herself to a lab rat from what Azula had told her. Once she reached the Fire Nation with them, who knows what these 'scholars' would do to her! Fear trembled throughout her body and her stomach felt sick. She noticed in that moment that she felt more bandages underneath her clothes. In her head, Clara could imagine another gruesome scar marring her body.

For an unknown amount of time, Clara laid like that, just crying. It wasn't until she heard something in the hallway, footsteps maybe, that she realized she somehow felt a little better. She remembered learning about the body healing itself through tears long ago when her mom had taught her that it's okay to cry...

Mentally shaking her head, Clara tried to think of something else. Her body, she could feel the weight still there but she found that she could breathe in deeper. Closing her eyes she tried to organize her thoughts.

 _My ability to manipulate this invisible energy around me seems to be getting stronger... I know now that I can break through solid rock with it when I try... I surprised myself before with this. I didn't think it would work trying to break out of that slab of rock around me... and I was able to split that stone beam pretty easily..._

She exhaled in frustration.

 _I wish I could somehow keep on practicing... I need to learn the limitations of this... But I can't do it now! No matter what I think of the energy seems to be nullified like my body!_

Mentally sighing, she tried to think of other critical matters.

 _It's spring right now in this world... The day of Black Sun doesn't happen for awhile, and that is when the GAang will be in the Fire Nation... Right now they will probably be in Chameleon Bay and that was where I had been trying to get to... When I am able to move again... it will be too late and they'll be somewhere in the middle of the ocean disguised as a Fire Nation naval ship..._

Clara felt her heart clench as she realized she had nowhere to go until the GAang showed up in the Fire Nation. Even if she managed to escape she wasn't guaranteed anything on her own. If she had been given the ability to earthbend or waterbend, she could have found some other benders who would have taken pity on her... maybe. But she was given firebending for some reason and that, in this current world's time made her an enemy to all the other nations. It was a cruel twist of fate and in that moment she hated the ability for doing that to her!

Taking another deep breath, Clara sighed. She couldn't change what was but she did need to figure out the show's timeline in order to give herself hope. If she could figure out how much time passes between the time skip from seasons two and three she could determine how long she'd have to wait.

 _The Day of Black Sun... I wonder if the Earth King listened to me about keeping the invasion plan a secret... Because of this-_

The door reopened and closed as a guard walked inside. He didn't have a mask to cover his face with his helmet and held a tray of food with him. With her eyes, she watched as he sat down beside her.

"Hello Miss," the guard, now that he was closer looked rather young and his voice was surprisingly gentle. He looked to the agent in the corner, "Help keep her propped upright for me?" A moment later, Clara's eyes bugged out as she was sat up and the agent held her shoulders firmly. The guard must have noticed her alarm.

"It's alright, I'm just here to make sure you don't die of starvation," his voice was still kind as he brought the spoon of soup to her lips. Clara felt suddenly uncomfortable, her cheeks warmed as he used his thumb to part her lips in order to feed her. He did this over and over again as he made sure she didn't spill. Despite her discomfort, Clara tried to focus on that fact that the soup was delicious, and _not_ on how weirdly intimate this all was.

 _This is what it'll be like when I'm old and feeble one day... Will I still be in this world? Or am I gonna even get to grow old!?_

She breathed in accidentally as he fed her a spoon full and found herself coughing, struggling to breathe as the soup went down the wrong way. The guard motioned the agent away as he patted her back, trying to help her.

"Sorry about that, I'll go a little slower." Clara wished she could ask this man why he was being so nice to her. It was bizarre...

Scared, scarred, and completely helpless. Clara felt her heart sink even further. Once the guard was done feeding her everything, all liquids since she couldn't move her mouth to chew, the agent set her back down. She sighed as she realized this was likely how things would be for awhile until she was able to move... or arrived in the Fire Nation. The only thing Clara could do was hope and pray that she would be rescued by Aang and everyone.

 _Please...! If anyone can hear this prayer... please help me to survive this nightmare! Please help Aang heal and... just please help me!_

Clara hoped that since there were spirits in this world that one will take pity on her and somehow, in some way help her.


	16. Chapter 15: Gaining Movement

_I'm ALIVE!_

 _I know it's been a couple months since I last posted anything. It was because of a number of reasons, one of which I've mentioned before but also I found myself frustrated with the flow of the story and trying to make it so Clara did NOT become a Mary Sue character. Additionally, I wanted to be sure I was happy with the chapters before I posted them._

 ** _ALSO! I'm currently looking for a beta to help with grammar, brainstorming, and such! If you are interested, please contact me by PM!_**

 _I hope you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

* * *

Ten days had gone by. Clara had only regained control over her facial muscles, mouth and could sort of move her hands and ankles. She still couldn't speak or use her special ability, much to her frustration. During the time she spent staring at the ceiling, she came to the conclusion that her special ability could probably be classified as telekinesis since she seemed to have all the skills that went along with it. Why she gained this ability along with firebending she couldn't begin to think of an answer so instead, she began trying to think of every detail of the show she could remember.

All the while the guard, who had informed her his name was Masaru and was actually a soldier, had come to feed her three times every day. At first, Clara had wanted to dislike the guy since he was a member of the Fire Nation army. It made her weirdly frustrated with him since he treated her, a prisoner of the Fire Nation, so kindly and he talked to her in a way a person would who was trying to share themselves with another equal. It was courtesy she didn't think would be extended to prisoners.

One thing that Clara wished she could ask him was how he knew her name. She had only told the GAang, Guru Patick, the Earth King, and Iroh.

 _Maybe it had been Iroh…? No... Zuko was there when Katara said my name when we had come to their rescue..._

Masaru, in the first few times he had come to feed her, began telling her about the Fire Nation's progress of overtaking Ba Sing Se. However, as Clara regained her ability to make facial expressions he realized how much hearing this upset her. She could see that this confused him a little but he didn't ask why. Probably because she couldn't answer though. The next day, he began talking about why he joined the Fire Nation military.

 _This_ Clara was interested in.

Masaru wasn't on the show, so in a way, Clara was not as worried about interacting with him, even though she really couldn't with not being able to move. Turned out, Masaru had voluntarily enlisted since by being in the military his family would be taken care of while he did his service. He would talk about his younger brother and mother a lot. His brother Osamu, had been three when he left two years ago but had already started showing signs of being a firebender. From Masaru's tone and expression, he was very proud of his little brother. His mother Aki had worked in the royal palace as a gardener, specializing in the garden's health and upkeep before injuring her knee. Which is why, since she could no longer work Masaru had enlisted. One thing she noted was how he never spoke of his father. Throughout him talking to her, Clara found herself becoming more… relaxed whenever he came by. He treated her like a person.

The Dai Li agents that took shifts watching over her at all times, Clara began to remember their faces. The one with the scar on the left side of his lips was the one who watched over her the most out of the five who did. Why this was, she didn't know but didn't know if she wanted to either. The routine of everything was something Clara was becoming accustomed to and that frightened her. She didn't know how much longer she would be in this prison room before being put on a ship. On the fifth day, when she realized she could bend her right index finger she would have actually cried tears of joy, but what stopped her was the agent in the corner watching her. Clara internally groaned at how she wanted to test if she could move more of her body but couldn't since she was being constantly watched! It felt like she _could_ possibly move more of her body but couldn't risk it. Clara imagined that all of her progress and non-progress was reported back to Azula.

Now with it being the tenth day she had just been helped by a woman healer named Atsumi, the main healer, and attendant who helped bathe and _clean_ Clara when Masaru came to feed her breakfast. Atsumi smiled a farewell before leaving.

"Good news Clara!"

The Dai Li agent propped her upright as Masaru set the tray of food down. She watched him, her right eyebrow raised in question.

"It's your last meal in this dinghy room! We're departing for the homeland today!" Behind her lips, Clara clenched her teeth together hard as she tried to keep her face blank. This was what she had been dreading and in a way she was relieved too. She knew that the sooner she got to the Fire Nation the sooner the GAang would get there… maybe… but the closer she was to meeting Fire Lord Ozai too…

Masaru happily chatted as he fed her, clearly happy about going back home. Clara envied that, his enthusiasm was nice to see, even if the subject was awful to her. It was at times like this Clara wished she could speak to him.

When she was done eating Masaru handed the tray to the agent before pulling out two pairs of metal cuffs. Clara saw the agent's eyes narrow slightly at the tray. It made her almost want to giggle at the man's undignified expression. Masaru put Clara's wrists and ankles in the cuffs before gently picking her up into his arms.

She kept her eyes shut as Masaru walked. She didn't realize how odd it was for her to be tired so soon after she had slept but drowsiness seeped around her body. Her muscles felt relaxed and her head felt heavy as she rested it against Masaru's slightly uncomfortable armored shoulder. It was a long time before he stopped, many turns and stairs had been taken before Clara opened her eyes, noticing that they too were feeling weighed down. In front of her was a metal wagon that looked like it was used for prisoners.

 _Very similar to what Toph had been imprisoned in when she had been captured._

"Princess Azula ordered this for you, despite your lack of mobility," Masaru whispered to her as another soldier opened it up to reveal a small mat and pillow.

Clara internally groaned but knew that she could have it worse.

 _There could be nothing but the floor…_

Masaru set her down, having her lay on her back before an agent stepped inside. Clara noticed that the metal wagon had no windows.

 _More staring at the ceiling I guess… I should just sleep at this rate... Why am I so tired...?_

Masaru seemed to be able to read her slightly confused expression before leaning down so that his mouth was next to her ear, "It was an order to have you be sleeping for most of the trip to the ship Clara."

Clara's eyes would have popped open in shock if she could but her body was continuing to feel the effects of whatever she had been drugged with.

 _It was in my food...!_

She was out before she could think of anything further.

* * *

When Clara opened her eyes, it felt like a long time had passed and her surroundings had shifted. She was no longer in that metal thing and could hear the faint sounds of feet shuffling and machines working and hissing.

 _I'm on a ship…_

Her stomach snarled and her tongue she noticed felt dry and sandpapery. Without consciously thinking, Clara brought a hand to her throat and froze.

 _I moved!_

She lifted both of her hands and looked at them, moving them back and curling her fingers. Her smile was huge as she tried to see if she could stand.

Something moved out of the corner of her eye, halting her. Looking to her left, she found the agent with the lip scar glaring at her through metal bars. Turning swiftly, her eyes returned to her hands. The numb heavy feeling that had been a constant since she had woken up to find Azula in the prison room with her was gone.

 _How many days has it been since I got on this ship…?_

The agent moved to the door and cracked it open. Clara couldn't make out what he was whispering to the person on the other side but looked away when he turned back to her. She sat up, turning her body away so her back was to the agent and stretched out her upper body, wincing as her muscles protested this. Being inactive for so long made her feel extra weak and sluggish.

Another agent opened the door and with him he had food and water. There was a small opening for food on the prison cells door, the agent opened it and slid the tray to her. She lunged and drank nearly all the water in one go.

 _Wonder how long I'll be in this room before we arrive..._

Finishing her food, Clara went back to stretching. Just as she was finishing with her legs, the door opened. Azula stepped inside with five guards positioned behind her. Only two of the five had their helmet masks covering their faces. Clara noticed Masaru among them.

"Good, you're finally awake. We have much work to do," Azula's smile was relaxed and a tad smug.

Clara felt her body grow tense as two of the guards walked to the door to her cell.

"Now before you get any ideas about trying to escape, I'll tell you this," Azula's grin turned wicked, "If you try, I'll personally kill the other prisoner we have on board. You met him already, my traitor of an uncle."

Clara nearly gasped but caught it before it left her lips.

 _She would-_

Before Clara could even finish her thought, the door opened and the two guards grabbed her shoulders.

"Let's go start your training."


	17. Chapter 16: Blue Fire

_I got on a roll today and was able to finish editing this! Yay! I checked and this is the longest chapter I've written so far!_

 _I hope you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

 ** _I'm currently looking for a beta to help with grammar, brainstorming, and such! If you are interested, please contact me by PM!_**

* * *

Clara couldn't help but wince after every couple of steps as she was forced to follow Princess Azula down farther into the metal ship. Her legs were very weak and it hurt more ways than one. She had never been like this before in her life, physically weakened to this point.

They came to a set of doors and when Clara went in she saw a big open area down as she was practically carried by her shoulders down the stair railings that led to this space. Her eyes scanned everywhere around. About a dozen soldiers stood lining the railings along the walls and there more moving things around and were clearly just working and doing their jobs too. When their little group came to the end of the stairs she spotted two familiar looking elderly women.

 _Lo and Li…_

"Training…" Clara muttered before asking louder, "Why do you want me to know how to firebend?" She had ideas but wanted to hear Azula's specific reason.

The princess waved a hand for the guards to let Clara go. Her face was back to a smug but calm expression.

With her arms folded behind her back she explained, "While we were organizing a temporary government for Ba Sing Se, I wrote to my father about your…abilities," she took a couple steps towards Clara, it was at that moment that Clara realized they were almost the same height.

"He replied and has ordered to have you be trained as soon as you were no longer immobile from the chi block."

 _So that's what happened to my body…_

Azula turned away, walking back to the soldiers they came in with. She looked over her shoulder, "Do not forget the warning from before."

Clara openly glared at the princess, a spark of rage filling her chest. It made her body feel prickly with heat. Azula seemed to ignore the reaction and continued to go back out the way they had come. Two soldiers were ordered to stay and would later take Clara back to her cell. To her relief, Masaru was one of the two to stay.

"Strech your muscles out," Lo or Li said, a commanding tone rung in her voice.

Seeing no reason to not comply, Clara began stretching. As she stretched she couldn't keep her eyebrows from furrowing together as she thought of Azula threatening to hurt Iroh because of her. She hated how Azula was holding that over her head in order to keep her there.

"We see the rage inside you child," Lo or Li, one of them commented, getting Clara's attention.

"It is good. It's what helps fuel firebenders."

Li or Lo nodded once in agreement, "Rage and the desire to dominate over others is what creates powerful firebenders. Show us what you know."

Feeling suddenly self-conscious and a bit of stage fright, it took her a moment before she breathed in deeply, centering herself, feeling the heat within her. Breathing out, she attempted to punch fire from her fist. To her amazement, she was able to generate a blue fireball. It was a small one but she did it!

There was a beat of silence before Lo or Li spoke.

"Pathetic form," the two old women shook their head in unison, "But your fire shows great promise. Do you know what it means for those who wield blue fire?" Clara shook her head, very interested in learning this since it was never explained why Azula was the only bender to achieve this on the show.

"It is said that they hold great physical force with their bending, as well as a power of the inner workings of the mind, intuition and vast cosmic consciousness. Usually, only one every so dozen generation are born with the potential to achieve this."

Clara didn't know how much she could trust these women when it came to this.

 _Especially since Azula nearly loses her mind in the not so distant future… but… I should cooperate so that later on I can help out the GAang._

"We'll begin with the basics of good form, starting with the Ostrich Horse stance."

Clara followed their instructions, the stance starting with having her feet together and hands on her hips.

"Come over here boy," Lo/Li said looking to the soldiers to their left. The two looked at each other, not sure who the elderly woman was referring to. Masaru was the one to walk over.

"You'll be her opponent for right now, all you have to do is stand in front of her and block attacks if her fire is able to reach you."

Clara watched as he took his spot a few feet away from where she stood.

"Step out to the right with your right foot to one and a half times your shoulder width. Keep your toes pointed toward your opponent."

Her body moved to do that.

"Keep your back and shoulders straight!"

Breathing steady Clara knew that this whole training thing would not be easy. She tried to remind herself of what Iroh told Zuko on the show about firebending. Rage wasn't the true key to firebending, it was life and energy. The Soul's energy and the Person's drive.

 _'Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want.'_

Clara wanted to be useful to the GAang when she was able to see them again. That thought alone had her push the physical weakness she felt away and keep her focus sharp as Lo and Li continued with her lesson.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Clara had begun training with Lo and Li. Every day she would get up and eat before being escorted to the 'training room'. The first week had been rough. After every session, each lasting what felt like forever, about eight hours a day she was extremely sore everywhere! She was sore in places she never knew she could be sore before. Lucky for her, a physical healer/therapist was assigned to her and helped her when she returned back to her cell. The fire nation healer meant well but Clara had a mind to punch the middle-aged woman when she was 'helping' with her muscle pain. She never did hit the woman but the pain made her a little irrational!

She was happy with all the progress she was making though. She had learned that the reason why her fireballs were so small was because she lacked stamina. This did not surprise her though. Clara knew she had lived a very comfortable life before coming here. It would take more time before she built that up to be equal to any of the GAang members. They were constantly having to run and fight their way out of all kinds of situations.

Lo and Li were very pleased with her other skills as well. Half of the day was dedicated to improving her bending while the other was to see the limits of her 'unusual skill'. Everyone around her when she levitated into the air for the first time had gasped but quickly grew accustomed to seeing her do it. Her telekinesis actually made her firebending training more fun. She was able to use it to jump higher and move faster than the other firebenders, helping her to get behind them and get them on their backs. Clara could now produce a fire whip from each hand. She was still working on her aim though, unlike her telekinetic power where her aim was close to perfect. She could stop moving objects mid-air, throw objects to targets when she was able to shut out all other distractions and could block all physical attacks made at her by projecting her energy away from her body like a force field. Lo and Li said she was blessed by the spirits with these gifts.

Azula had stopped by four times to watch Clara, never saying anything and would only stay for an hour. If Clara wasn't as observant of her surroundings she might not have realized Azula was even there.

During her training, Clara couldn't help but overhear the soldiers whispering about her. Rumors were going around about her abilities, some saying that it was freaky spirit magic while others agreed with Lo and Li, it was a blessing from the spirits/gods. One rumor that unsettled her the most was her being made to be the ultimate weapon for the homeland. A Fire Nation physical embodiment that the spirits were on the side of the Fire Nation. She tried to stop listening to the soldiers' conversations after that.

Over this time, Clara had been able to finally talk to Masaru. He had asked her a lot of questions about herself. He was pleased to find that she was only a year younger than himself. She tried to stick to the truth as much as she could but when he had asked her where she was from... she lied, claiming to be from a small Earth Kingdom village near the northern ocean.

When he asked her why she had blue eyes but had a pale complexion and could firebend, she lied again, claiming her mother was from the Northern Water Tribe and that she had moved to the Earth Kingdom before Clara was born. She said she didn't know why her mother had moved but that she had gotten pregnant with her after meeting a Fire Nation soldier in disguise. The man had been injured and her mother had helped to heal him.

Her mom was a doctor and the water tribe was known for being healers so that would make it easier for Clara to remember her lie.

Clara explained how she never knew her father, which was true, and that her mother had been distant with her, also true. She explained how she had gone to Ba Sing Se after her mother died to try and find work for herself. When he asked what she had planned to do for work, Clara quickly told him she was a good singer and planned on being a performer. Not entirely a lie if Clara was being honest with herself. She had once dreamed of doing something like that.

Masaru seemed to believe her story, it made sense she guessed. It was far more logical than explaining about being from a different world.

Masaru didn't seem surprised when Clara informed him that she didn't know how to read or write since she was a 'poor peasant girl' from the Earth Kingdom. He didn't say that but he might as well have. He explained how one of the reasons the Fire Nation wants to take control of the other nations was to help put in place an education system for people who have never had access to such educations. It was their way of spreading the Fire Nation's greatness that they wanted to share with the rest of the world. Clara tried to not angrily roll her eye and yell about how pompous he sounded. She realized that it was the propaganda speaking to her through him. She also understood how he had just been raised his entire life to believe this about his country.

It was arrogant and could be seen as the Fire Nation looking down their noses at the rest of the world. Masaru's idea of there not being any deeper meaning was showing Clara just how young he really was. Even though he was a soldier, he still had some naivety.

She could relate a little, being raised in a first world country back on her world where people believed that by going to other countries they were helping them instead of being intrusive and trying to shove their ideals down the other country's throat. True that when the people in power were doing bad things to innocent people it made sense for them to go and help but Clara had tried to not think about that stuff since she was just a teenager and had no real say in the matter.

One thing that had changed over the last couple weeks was the Dai Li agents were no longer watching over her every move. Clara assumed it was because Azula knew she wouldn't be trying to escape now. Not with the price being Iroh's life if she tried.

On most days Masaru was the one to keep guard over her, always standing in front of the prison room's door with another soldier positioned outside. On other days, a soldier who told her his name was Mal Ten would keep watch. This man would speak to Clara but it was mostly about when she was fully assimilated into the Fire Nation and believed in their cause how he promised to take her out for a cup of tea. The first time he had spoken of this, Clara had politely declined, claiming how she had no interest in such things. It was a lie but she didn't want to be rude to the guy. However, he seemed to ignore her rejection and would speak of all the high-class places he planned to go when they all arrived back. He would explain how lavish and sophisticated the places were.

When Clara told Masaru about this, the soldier made an uncomfortable expression before explaining how it was possible because Clara was a peasant that Mal Ten was trying to impress her by promising to take her to these expensive places and telling her about them. In the Fire Nation culture, it was a subtle form of courtship. She was unable to understand why he would want to court someone like her since she was a 'peasant'.

"It may be because of the unique power you have," Masaru said, answering the question Clara had not realized she had voiced.

She pursed her lips, thinking on that, "Is it really that appealing?"

Masaru looked down at the ground before meeting her eyes again, "The potential it holds is to some I would think," he shrugged a shoulder before adding, "You're also very beautiful so that might be a factor." He gave her a small smile.

Clara felt her cheeks warm as she averted her eyes to look at the wall across from her.

A couple minutes went by before Masaru spoke again.

"I've been trying to ask you... it's a request really," Clara looked back to him, her eyebrow raised.

"Do you think you could sing a song? When you told me you were going to try and become a performer it got me curious to hear how good you are."

Blinking in surprise, Clara thought about it.

 _I haven't sung anything at all in almost a month now..._

Her usual routine of singing in the shower hadn't been an option since she had been here.

Clara smiled a little, the idea of singing was a nice one since it _was_ something she could still do, unlike reading.

"What do you want to hear about?" the words left her lips before she could rethink of asking.

Masaru tilted his head slightly before shrugging, "Whatever you want to sing about is fine."

Drinking some water she thought of her choices. She couldn't very well sing about anything from her modern world so she decided to stick to something basic and relatable. One of her mom's favorite songs came to her then.

"It won't be as good without music but that can't really be helped..." Clara breathed in deeply, closing her eyes before she began to sing the song Happier by Ed Sheeran, changing some of the words so they'll make sense to him.

 _"Walking down the city street at night  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier_

 _Saw you walk inside a bar  
She said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
You look happier, you do  
_

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
I promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new_

 _'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you."_

Clara seemed to forget herself as she got into the song and it was only when she was done that she remembered Masaru was there. It was something she always loved about singing. When she sang she felt like everything was right in those moments.

When she opened her eyes and looked back to Masaru, his lips were parted and eyes were slightly wide. He looked... in awe. Snapping back to himself, he blinked fast a bit before softly smiling and clapped.

"I need to find you an instrument to play while you sing. That was amazing," His smile was infectious and Clara couldn't help but smile back. It was the first time in a long while that she felt like her old self.

* * *

 _Fun fact: Firebending is based on the martial art known as Northern Shaolin Kung Fu and the Ostrich Horse Stance is my version of the same the actual move Horse Stance._


	18. Chapter 17: Presage

_I hope you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

 _I know it's been a while but it was my birthday recently so this is going up later than expected (insert slight pout)_

 _Side note for this chapter: I did a lot of research when it came to Clara's abilities, the firebending, and telekinesis. The abilities she shows in this chapter are based on that research._

 _ **Also** I feel the need to make light of 'When' Clara was from before coming to the Avatar universe. Her birthday is November 18th, 2016. Which means with her being sixteen currently, in her world it's 2032. (She likes retro things obviously) _

_Why am I adding this bit of information? You'll see later on in the story!_

* * *

Clara crashed into the floor, suppressing the massive amounts of painful cries that threatened to spill out from her throat. With all of the numerous times she'd been thrown down, her right shoulder would have been terribly bruised if not for her extra ability. The masked Fire Nation soldier went into a relaxed pose as it was obvious to him and everyone else, she had lost this round...again.

In the last week, which now marked nearly a _**month**_ of being on this ship, Clara had been struggling. Azula had ordered Lo and Li to speed up her training, which led Clara to think that they would be arriving in the Fire Nation real soon.

"You're not focusing enough on your breathing techniques! Get up," Lo/Li stated harshly as the two women looked at her in displeasure. Grunting in annoyance at the criticism she was getting, Clara rose to her feet and resumed her fighting stance. The soldier mirrored her pose and they both waited.

They were working on close hand-to-hand combat, an area which Clara sorely lacked in.

"Again!"

Clara charged forward closing the distance between her and the soldier, then threw quick jabs at his gut. However, he easily managed to block her attacks, much to her frustration.

The man was fast, he managed to get behind her before landing a sharp kick in her side. Clara gritted her teeth in pain but quickly latched both her hands onto his ankle. Using some of her telekinesis to enhance her physical strength, she effortlessly threw him over her head before slamming his body onto the floor. He didn't stay down long much to her disappointment. Twisting his legs, Clara lost her grip on his ankle and he sprang to his feet before coming at her again.

Over all her weeks of training, Clara knew without a doubt now that she didn't like fighting. Actually, it was her hurting others that she didn't like.

Unsurprisingly, with her anxiety, she had never been one to be confrontational. The exception being that one time with Malcolm. With how that had ended, she understood that she preferred to calmly talk things out then attack with violence.

 _Aang would understand this feeling of conflict._

Still using her enhanced strength, Clara kicked the back of the soldier's right knee, forcing him to kneel before standing on it to keep his leg immobile. He buckled forward and not giving him a chance to counter, Clara swiftly jabbed him in the neck with her elbow. He made a couple loud choking sounds before collapsing face first to the floor. It was silent as everyone waited for him to get up again. Clara stepped off his knee and walked to stand in front of him.

Clara stilled as she watched the fallen soldier, waiting for him to move. Her face, she knew looked panicked as the minutes crawled by. Everyone in the room seemed frozen in place too. A single question seemed to collectively hang in the air.

Lo or Li finally asked the question.

"Is he dead?"

Clara felt as if her breathing and heart rate had accelerated. Another soldier walked up and turned the man over so he was face up. As he took the mask off, Clara looked away, fearing the worst but also not able to fully admit to herself that this was really happening.

 _No no no no no no no!_

"He's breathing!"

Clara exhaled a huge gasp of relief at this announcement. Turning back to him, she could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes. She hugged her sides tightly as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Listen child," Lo or Li said, getting her attention. "Killing is a part of the job when you serve in the Fire Nation army," they said with their eyes narrowed. "You... have unique circumstances but are no different in that regard. When an enemy is in front of you," they went on, "Do not EVER hesitate!"

Clara turned to look away from the elderly women. Her hair was tied up high, she wished it was down so that she could use it to curtain her face from everything.

"In life," a familiar voice spoke up. "There is no room for mercy."

Clara whirled around to see Azula standing near the main door. She looked pleased with what she had seen.

"Your fighting instincts are improving. Very good," Azula gave Clara her usual smug smile.

The Princess gave a nod of approval to Lo and Li before exiting the training room. Bile churned in Clara's stomach as she thought of having to actually kill someone.

"We'll move on to your bending now. Stand at the ready!"

"You boy," they pointed to another waiting soldier. "You'll assist!"

Clara heard Lo and Li, but couldn't get what Azula had said to her out of her head. Once the unconscious soldier was taken away for treatment for his injuries, she proceeded with her training. Clara followed her instructions as if on autopilot. Thoughts of snuffing out a person's life would not leave her. She made a point in her mind, to learn to CONTROL her abilities, ALL of them, so that she may never accidentally kill anyone.

* * *

In her free time, when she wasn't absolutely exhausted from training, Clara found herself singing not only to entertain herself but to also comfort herself. On bad days, which was most days on this ship, she used her singing as a way to calm herself since she didn't have her anxiety supplements any longer. They were still in her backpack and THAT was still with the GAang, at least she hoped it was. However, Clara found that the breathing exercises Lo and Li had taught her do also aided her just as well.

 _Firebending power comes from the breath after all._

Meanwhile, Masaru had finally managed to find an instrument on board the ship, whose owner didn't mind loaning it out. At first Clara thought it was an ordinary mini harp, (it was small but wide looking instrument) but Masaru explained that it was called a 'Harpiano.'

Clara had learned how to play the piano when she was little, but it was an adjustment learning how to play the strings. On one side, the right, it had black and white strings that sounded like a piano and on the left it had tan colored strings that played like a normal harp. It was… weird having the two sounds coming from a single instrument.

A week had past and Clara was slowly getting better, she could tell. She preferred playing her songs in front of Masaru, but since she was watched all hours of the day... Masaru would rotate with Mal Ten so he had the pleasure of hearing her sing as well as play. Mal Ten had a similar response to her voice as Masaru, claiming she could easily perform before the Fire Lord. Clara thanked him but tried to ignore his praises.

She didn't mind the man terribly but his attitude towards the things he spoke of annoyed her. He reminded her of Gaston from Disney's old movie 'Beauty and the Beast,' the cartoon version her mom would watch with her as a young child. Malcolm would watch too but always complained about rewatching it all the time. He preferred the new movies that were always coming out, not the old ones Clara and their mom liked. It was one of the few things Clara and her mom did before their mom had to work all the time. Beauty and the Beast and La La Land were Clara's two favorite movies growing up, she had fond memories of watching them with her mom.

"Why do you reject my invitations to show you around the Fire Nation Clara?"

Clara was brought out of her thoughts and took a moment to realize what Mal Ten had asked her. She was glad her back was to him, her face automatically turned into a grimace because her spoke her name. That was another thing that annoyed Clara about Mal Ten... he talked to her in a familiar manner... as if they were close. Masaru during one of their talks had begun to explain some of the Fire Nation's ways and customs. He explained that most upperclassmen and nobility around the world had similar ways too.

It was a general rule to address others in a polite way, using titles if the person held any or for common folks like, 'Ma'am' or 'Sir,' 'Mr' and 'Mrs' with a married couple. For young _single_ ladies, it was unusual for anyone except close friends to address them by only their first name. It explained why that servant back in Ba Sing Se addressed her so formally too. Masaru had apologized shortly after explaining all this, saying he had been ordered to address her in such a familiar way when they had met to help ease her situation. When Clara asked who had given that order, he apologized again, stating that he was not at liberty to reveal that to her.

Clara paused her attempt at playing to answer but didn't turn to look at him, "I've already explained how I hold no interest-"

Mal Ten let out a laugh, "I don't believe that! How could you not when you come from nowhere? You said you never left your hometown until recently! It baffles the mind. Are you not even a little curious? I'll make sure you have a marvelous time!"

His voice was condescending but maybe he wasn't aware of it, however, it had Clara grinding her teeth a bit. Not caring for politeness anymore she, for once, was straightforward and gave a definite answer to him.

"No." She tried to hide the anger in her voice but it slipped a bit.

A moment of silence passed before she went back to trying to play her harpiano. Mal Ten was silent for the rest of his watch. Clara never turned to look at him but could feel his stare the entire time. She was determined to ignore the tense atmosphere in her prison room. Once Mal Ten's shift ended, Clara turned around to see Masaru. Her bright smile was returned by the kind soldier. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw as the door began to close Mal Ten staring at her from over his shoulder. A flash of anger crossed his eyes before the door completely shut.


	19. Chapter 18: One Dreadful Night

_I hope you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

 _ **A Big THANK YOU**_ _to my beta Thomas Drovin! You're amazing! ^^_

 _(Also if something is either a slanted word that's not a character's thought_ (It'll look like _this_ in a sentence) _or **boldly written** it means that the person is putting emphasis on the word. **Bold** is intended to mean louder in tone or volume.)_

* * *

 _The peasant is making good progress._

Azula watched from the railing as the girl defied logic, moving around without the help of any element what so ever. Her strange abilities were fascinating and she knew her father was eager to meet this girl.

Lo and Li claimed it must be the girl's spiritual energy that aided her to do the impossible things she did. The girl had not said a word when asked about the spirit world, but in due time Clara would tell her everything she wanted to know. Azula had never paid any mind to the spirits before, other than the Winter and Summer solstices. They never did anything for her so she saw no need to do anything, other than what was required of her by Fire Nation tradition.

It was essential for Azula to find out more about Clara. When dealing with an enemy, being able to figure out how they think was crucial. It helped in predicting their actions, so Azula could always remain several steps ahead.

As the weeks had passed, the peasant's fighting ability was now almost as good as a low ranking soldier. It was good given the short amount of time, but not good enough for the Fire Lord.

 _They need to push her harder…_

Then a new thought came to her mind.

 _No, they don't need to push her, **she** needs to push herself… and she seems to only respond the way I want when she's being hurt or threatened or others around her are being threatened…_

Azula smiled before walking out of the training room. The only weakness she had found was the girl seemed to have a gentle heart, the same way her uncle did. Azula decided then to pay her fuddy duddy of an uncle a visit. Glancing one last time at the girl, Azula left the training room.

As she rounded the corner she found Zuko leaning against the hallway wall. He seemed to be lost in thought as usual. She gave a quick but polite greeting. It was still a tad strange for both of them being nice to each other but since he had helped her conquer Ba Sing Se, Azula, for the first time since she could remember, found herself not wanting to taunt her brother at every chance she had.

Zuko gave a silent nod of acknowledgment before turning to look at the doors that led to the training room.

 _He's always been too easy to read, even when his face gives nothing away, his actions do._

"She's improved drastically since we captured her. Everything is going as planned." Zuko just gave another nod before she decided to let him be. He probably didn't realize how his eyes were giving away his thoughts, that he looked worried but also frustrated for some reason. Seeing this, she was a little annoyed and knew something needed to be done to help him.

Zuko still had a lot of compassion thanks to their foolish uncle rubbing off on him in the three years they traveled together.

 _Best to help him slowly want to get rid of that emotion. It doesn't do anyone any good._

* * *

Ever since Clara had clearly rejected Mal Ten's invitation, he seemed to have backed off entirely. Clara was relieved and when she wasn't forced to train, spent her free time meditating and relaxing with her music. She tried to avoid singing in front of Mal Ten. She noticed that when she did, he had this look on his face that she couldn't describe or understand. It wasn't pained or annoyed per say but it did seem like underneath the surface, some sort of emotion was simmering.

As Clara tried to get herself to sleep one night a noise outside her cell alerted her to the guards trading posts. She was facing away towards the wall. She closed her eyes again, as she had gotten so used to the routines of the ship by now. However, what followed next had her stiffening up in fear.

"Masaru, hold on one moment." Mal Ten's voice was low and harsh, without even looking at him Clara could tell something was wrong.

There was a silent pause before Mal Ten walked close to the cell's metal bars and continued.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mal Ten's voice was hushed but Clara could make out what he was asking. What had her afraid was his tone. It was full of suppressed anger that was slowly breaking loose.

For a second, Clara thought he was talking to _her_ but Masaru answered him a moment later.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think you're doing getting close to her? You told the rest of us that it was ordered, but _no one_ higher up that I've talked to has given _any_ such command." Trying to quiet her own breathing to hear better, Clara continued to listen.

Silence came over the prison room and for a while, Clara wondered what was happening. She wanted to know what Masaru would say next.

"I'm not permitted to tell anyone who gave those orders."

Mal Ten scoffed at that answer, "Isn't _**THAT**_ convenient. Well, I don't believe you. I think you just want her, so you told all of us you have orders to get her to trust you." His voice grew in volume as he kept talking.

The tension in the air was thick. The next thing that she heard, was _not_ what she had been anticipating.

There was a loud whooshing sound which was followed by a booming crash.

Clara whipped her head towards the noise before she swiftly sat up to see what had happened.

Mal Ten was walking over to where Masaru had landed against the far wall. Masaru tried to stand, getting up on his hands and knees. A hard swift kick to the gut had him collapsing back to the floor, groaning in pain.

"You just want to keep her to yourself don't you?!" Mal Ten was furious but he managed to keep his voice low.

Giving him one final blow to the face, Masaru went down and ceased moving altogether. Silence once again decending on the small room.

"Shhhh," Clara's attention snapped back to Mal Ten who had noticed her and whispered, "No funny business Clara. Just keep quiet."

He approached her cell door before quickly unlocking it and shutting it behind him.

Clara's momentary shock had her unable to speak. The two stared at each other for a moment before Mal Ten smirked.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Clara stammered out, her voice sounding hoarse, fear openly showing on her face as she watched him.

"I'm tired of not getting what I want. I tried to be a gentleman and offered you things but you couldn't just…" his voice trailed off as rage turned to a very creepy small smile.

The hair on the back of Clara's neck rose at his words as she began to panic. She quickly stood up, backing into the wall and looked at him in both fear and confusion.

He started to come towards her, a wicked smile spread across his features. A cold sweat rolled down her spine and her stomach quivered as she watched him. He had the eyes of a hunter looking at his prey.

"You seem to not be very aware of yourself. Your unusual beauty alone will be coveted when we get to the homeland. And your voice," he seemed to be in a dreamlike state as he looked at her. That expression changed into one of disdain.

"I wanted to show you a wonderful time but you kept evading me. Yet, you show him...," Mal Ten looked back over towards where Masaru was lying unconscious on the floor. Mal Ten shook his head quickly, his brow furrowed in barely concealed anger and frustration. He took a couple steps so that he was within reaching distance of her. Looking at her, his eyes and smile became wicked once more.

The smile he showed her, one that was confident and malicious is what caused something inside Clara to snap out of her panic. She was still uneasy but she realized in that moment that she had the upper hand.

 _Why am I afraid?_

Clara did her best to smirk, "You really think this is going to work? I hear what you guards talk about... I'm going to be molded to be a weapon for the Fire Nation. You can't overpower me!" Her voice was shaky at first but the words were true, helping calm a bit of her underlying panic. She hoped her words would sway his resolve. From his expression, they didn't.

"Come now, you've been in confinement for almost a month. A peasant such as yourself is likely used to _some_ form of companionship. I'm here to help you with that." Clara's eyes grew wide and bile rose from her stomach, threatening to have her fear overwhelm her once more.

"It's a shame since you were so rude to me, telling me no," his expression darkened a bit but he still smiled, "You have some nerve girl, trying to appear uninterested in me!"

Clara could tell by the way she had observed him the past weeks, his posture and manner, he thought highly of his looks and was used to getting his way when it came to things. He was handsome, but his personality was what had raised red flags in Clara's mind. Her intuition had been right, it usually was.

Trying to regain her composure, she looked to poke a hole in his sexist idea of her.

"D-did it ever occur to you... that my world doesn't revolve around finding affection from others?" She swallowed to help her dry throat before saying louder, "I'm perfectly content not having that! There is so much more to life!"

Mal Ten gave her a dubious expression like she was talking nonsense.

That made her furious!

She glared at him and his smile grew, seeming to like that she was challenging him. When he took another step towards her, Clara decided that this game he was playing was over.

Using her telekinesis, Clara threw Mal Ten against the cell bars. The blithering idiot hadn't even bothered to lock them inside her cell. He flew past the cell door, hitting the opposite wall across from it and landed on the ground. He moaned but didn't get up.

Blinking rapidly, Clara became aware that if she used her ability she could now escape!

But...

Exhaling unsteadily, she put her hands to cover her face. It may have been partially because of what had almost happened to her but Clara could feel her emotions try to take complete control, threatening to have her break down. All the built up anger and fear she had been trying to cope with came bubbling to the surface. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Clara desperately wanted to leave this horrible place. It was full of twisted people and although she knew it wasn't their faults, their country had been feeding them propaganda for generations, it didn't make it any less true. The soldiers were taught to intimidate and kill and that power was the most important thing in life. Mal Ten was proof that power handled poorly led to arrogance and selfish tendencies.

The people on this boat were forcing her to do things she had never wanted to do. Hurting people even while it was during training, training that would benefit her later, she knew it was slowly eating away at her.

Clara inhaled deeply, trying to get herself together so she could think rationally. It felt like her lungs couldn't get enough air but she knew she needed to decide on something.

She couldn't risk Iroh by trying to escape now. Even if Clara was somehow able to find him, they were still in the middle of the ocean and she had no idea how far off from land they were…

Despite her yearning to risk it, to find Iroh and leave, Clara knew that she would be set free in the near future. And if it became too much she could try to hide within the Fire Nation until the eclipse. So she reluctantly decided to stay in her cell, she then took a deep breath before she screamed as loud as she could.

The screaming was so loud she could feel her own ears protest at the volume. Clara was surprised when none other than Zuko rushed through the prison door, a couple guards behind him.

"Restrain her!" Zuko ordered when he saw the cell door open. Clara's eyes widened as she realized what this might look like to him.


	20. Chapter 19: Just Breathe

_I hope you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

 _ **A Big THANK YOU**_ _to my beta Thomas Drovin! You're amazing! ^^_

 _(I don't own anything but my oc)_

* * *

"I-" she began to say but was cut off.

"Get them to medical NOW!"

Clara looked to see Mal Ten had a nasty looking gash across the back of his neck. He must have scrapped it against the bolts in the wall. Blood was flowing freely from it. Masaru didn't look as injured in comparison, however she could see that his lip had been split and a black eye seemed to be forming.

Looking away from all the blood Clara glanced at the guards that held her. To her relief, one of them, the one on her right, was a guard that had recently started to watch her regularly like Masaru and Mal Ten. She couldn't remember his name but his grip on her shoulder wasn't as tight as the other guard's.

Once the unconscious Masaru and Mal Ten had been carried off out of the room, Zuko turned back to Clara, his expression hard.

It wasn't too difficult to appear calm. Although her mind knew what had almost just happened, her body felt numb all over from what Mal Ten had tried to do.

 _This feeling... I'm... in shock...?_

Zuko was looking down at her expectantly. Clara didn't want to speak but knew the faster she explained the situation the faster she could be alone. She met his gaze unblinking.

"If I tell you he- Mal Ten I mean, was trying to rape me, will that make a difference in what happens next?" Clara could actually feel the guards surprise at this statement from the way they gripped her shoulders. Zuko, as much as he was trying to keep up the cold angry expression, couldn't fully hide the surprise in his eyes. But they narrowed a few seconds later, suspicion written all over his face.

Clara did her best to keep her body from visibly shuddering. Her stomach was agitated, like she had been running for too long. Her eyes felt hot and she swallowed dryly. She needed to get through this before breaking down.

 _Just breathe…_ she reassured herself. _You can cry when they leave…_

"There's no reason for me to lie," she went on. "I _could_ have escaped just now but I didn't... Instead… I screamed to get someone in here... I didn't expect to see you though Prince Zuko." Clara bowed her head slightly. She knew she might get brownie points for being respectful to Zuko. At the very least he won't completely see her as an enemy if she remained polite towards him... She hoped...

Clara lifted her head to look back at the Fire Prince. He looked like he was contemplating on what should be done next.

He tried remaining stoic, similar to Azula, before speaking. "My father believes you to be invaluable to the Fire Nation and nothing can happen to you before he sees you himself. However," his expression was less cold but only _just_ a little, "For your safety, I'll see if I can arrange with the Captain to get you better living quarters. In the meantime I think it would be wise to have you under supervision at all hours again. Two guards at minimum in the room so that..." His voice trailed off, he didn't need to say it.

The guard on her right straightened up and spoke, "Prince Zuko, I would gladly take part in relieving you of that burden if you wish." The guard bowed his head a little before he turned to glance at Clara and back at the Prince.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Katsu Osam my Lord," the soldier said letting go of Clara's shoulder to stand at attention. Zuko nodded and asked when was the last time he rested.

"I got back on duty two hours ago sir." Nodding again Zuko motioned for the other guard to let go of Clara. She stiffly stood and glanced from Katsu to Zuko. The latter was looking at her too.

"I need to speak with the girl alone for a bit," he informed them. "Please wait outside until I leave. I'll bring another person shortly and you two will watch over her tonight." The other guard moved to lock the cell when Zuko stopped him. "Leave it open for now."

The guard seemed hesitant but did as the Prince said before he followed Katsu out, leaving Clara alone with Zuko.

While she was relieved to be with someone she thought highly of, Clara wished everyone would go away, at least for a bit. She longed to be able to just be by herself, back home in her own bed. She noticed how her knees felt like they would give out. Her heart was racing and her hands felt clammy.

She swiftly bent forward, bowing, praying this wouldn't take much longer. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a private audience with you my Lord?" Clara looked back up to find Zuko studying her. Trying to keep her breathing even and body stable, she waited for him to speak.

"I've witnessed what you can do back in Ba Sing Se," he told her. "You're strong but lack in every other area of fighting, yet that should not hold you back, not with what you're able to do."

Clara just blinked back at him waiting, she could feel tears wanting to spill out due to the panic attack coming on. Zuko's expression remained mostly neutral while she could see through his eyes that he was confused.

"...You're wondering why I haven't tried to escape aren't you?"

Zuko's lips pursed into a flat line confirming Clara's suspicion. Inhaling and exhaling deeply Clara decided to tell as much as she could that didn't technically break what Azula told her would get her and Iroh in trouble. Clara was smart enough to realize Zuko wasn't aware of Azula's threat that made her stay put. He would be outraged if he found out considering his bond with his uncle, despite the current standing of their relationship.

"I'm... in no hurry to meet the Fire Lord. But..." she paused. "I have no idea _where_ my friends could be right now with the chaos the Earth Kingdom has become. So... escaping seems pointless."

"Going home is pointless?" His question made her forget about her oncoming panic attack temporarily.

 _Oh...! Zuko is trying to figure out where I'm from? Now that's interesting…_

Clara shook her head, "I'd LOVE to go back home. But... that's... impossible for me." She heard Zuko's annoyed huff before she continued, "Sorry... I'm not trying to annoy you… It IS true when I say that my way home is close to impossible."

"So you are from the spirit world then?" Clara's eyes widened, not knowing if she should tell him the lie she had given Masaru.

 _He's eventually going to be joining Team Avatar… it's just right now that he's blind to his true destiny… should I tell him the truth though-_

It was then that her body turned against her and she couldn't stop her tears any longer. Alarmed, Clara spun around to look at the wall behind her. Hands covering her eyes, her chest felt tight as she couldn't stop her body from hunching forward and convulsing. She felt her legs crumple beneath her as she felt her breathing speed in and out of her lungs.

 _This is a bad one…_

Sobs spilt out from her throat, quiet at first but slowly grew in volume.

Through her sobs she tried to apologize, "P-Prince Zuko- _sob_ , I'm s-sorry. I… I tried to not- _sob_ … show this… in f-f-front of y-you…" Her chest hurt as the tears continued to fall into her hands.

For a minute, her heavy breathing and sobs were all Clara heard as Zuko was quiet. Finally seeming to gather himself, whether from surprise or uncomfortableness of her show of vulnerability, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"By tomorrow... I should be able to get you into a better room." He didn't say anything else before turning to leave.

"Th-thank you my Lord."

Zuko stopped and for a moment, was just standing there. Pulling her hands away from her eyes, Clara turned her head to see him in the corner of her vision. Zuko appeared to be thinking hard on something before he turned back to her.

"The soldier who assaulted you tonight will never come near you again. I can promise that." He looked like he wanted to say more but quickly opened the door and left. Katsu came inside, standing at attention. Clara quickly got underneath her blanket to hide her swollen eyes. Her breathing was still fast and her heart didn't slow but she desperately tried to slip away to sleep. She did her best to control the tremors, holding her hands tightly together and told herself that she'd never have to see Mal Ten again.

 _You're okay... Zuko won't let you see him ever again... You're okay... Just breathe..._


	21. Chapter 20: Brought Forth

_I hope you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

 _ **A Big Thank You**_ _to my beta Thomas Drovin! You're amazing! ^^_

 _(I don't own anything but my OC)_

* * *

 _Zuko_

 _I can't keep avoiding them._

Zuko walked slowly to the main training area on the ship. He had decided to go and see the girl practice, as Azula had suggested. She said it may help him to get over feeling so bad for capturing her if he saw her prospering as a firebender. Her suggestion included seeing Uncle but…

He felt uneasy with the idea, though he would never admit that. Zuko did think that seeing Clara again would be easier. She wouldn't be in a state of distress this time.

Distraction hadn't been so hard to find at first on their journey home. He and Mai had been catching up and it was nice to have someone around who was so calm. She was a good listener until she decided she no longer cared, which only happens when Zuko went on too long on one subject. Truth be told it didn't happen often because he didn't like talking for too long.

As Zuko got closer to the training room, he could hear that something was going on. At first, he assumed it was Clara practicing but when he heard his sister yelling, he ran, bursting into the room.

* * *

Ever since that night, Clara had been having daily anxiety attacks. Some weren't as bad as others. Some were merely her heart racing, chest hurting and body trembling. While most _other's_ had her struggling to breathe and crying.

The worst of it though was the nightmares. Every night she'd have nightmares that varied from being unable to move, Azula striking her with lightning or burning her, and Mal Ten's chasing her before corning her.

Clara partially blamed herself for how bad her attacks were. She had been suppressing her anxiety and fear, pretending she could handle things. Now, she didn't seem to be able to control her emotions.

Her situation and how she was processing it now still had not helped her mental state. Even with a real bed courtesy of Zuko, she couldn't seem to pull herself together. It was affecting her training as well. Clara could tell because Lo and Li were never happy by the time they concluded each day. Today Azula had been there the entire time, even watching while Clara ate before going back to training.

Her firebending progress seemed to be nonexistent now, all of the flames she produced were weak and barely there.

"Enough!" Lo/Li snapped, frustration clear as day on their faces. Clara felt like she wasn't even present as she walked over to her instructors. Glaring, one of the two women stood before her. Clara didn't even flinch when the elderly woman raised her hand and smacked her across the face. She stumbled a bit but remained on her feet.

"What is wrong with you child!?" Lo/Li harshly spat before they both began to circle around her, inspecting her. Clara just closed her eyes, wishing she could disappear from this place.

People were talking, she registered Azula's voice in the mix but not what they were saying.

Three guards came up behind Clara and put her down on her knees, holding her by her arms and shoulders.

 _I'm being defiant…_ she thought to herself. _I'm not trying and everyone can tell... I just… can't keep doing this! I'm sick of everything!_

Raising her head up, she saw Azula coming close to her. Her expression was ice but not infuriated like Clara had expected. It was a moment later that two guards burst through the main door. They were carrying someone by their shoulders whose face was shrouded from view by a hood. Following them was a young girl who Clara recognized from the show.

Ty Lee's youthful and eager face made her easy to identify. She seemed as easygoing and carefree as she did on the show, skipping down the steps with a smile on her face. Clara tracked the group's movements as they brought the mystery person close to her, putting them on their knees too. Her eyes popped open when she saw that it was Iroh! They were purposely keeping his face covered to not alert everyone there that it was him, in case someone were to tell Zuko, at least that's what Clara assumed.

"It appears that I'll have to remind you of what I said your first day on this ship."

She didn't have time to blink before Ty Lee's quick hands struck Iroh. He exhaled through his teeth, the pain from his chi being blocked evident to Clara.

Ty Lee flipped over to Clara before she did the same thing to her.

"Ugh!" She felt like she couldn't move anything! Her hands that she had unconsciously turned into fists went slack. It wasn't as bad as before though. She could blink and she seemed to have kept her voice. One of the guards was holding her head up by her hair so she could watch Iroh.

With a signal from Azula, one of the soldiers that came in with the group brought out a long blade. He angled it so it was placed along the side of Iroh's neck and shoulder.

 _No!_

Clara had to strain but managed to telekinetically reach out to the soldier's hand, stopping it from moving.

"Cut," Azula's command rang out clear to everyone. The soldier tried but Clara's 'grip' held him in place. Looking back and forth, noticing that something was wrong Ty Lee quickly threw more jabs over Clara. It hurt like hell, but all of her focus was on the knife.

"Is there a problem?" Azula furrowed her brows as she stepped towards the soldier.

"I can't move my hand Princess...!" the man was confused and his voice sounded disturbed. His eyes snapped to Clara. A sigh left the Princess's lips before signaling to Ty Lee. A gleam of light flickered across Clara's vision before she felt something against her own neck.

"I know it won't cut you, but from what has been observed it'll still hurt." She felt as Ty Lee presses the dagger down in a slow zigzag motion over her neck from one side to the next. Tears pricked her eyes and spilled down her cheeks but she focused on protecting Iroh.

"I-" her voice broke but gritting her teeth she forced her lips to move, "I won't let you… hurt him!"

Azula's eyes narrowed before signaling to other soldiers. Five men came forward drawing short swords. Sweat began beading on Clara's forehead as she tried to expand her telekinesis to stop the men. Dread filled her stomach as she felt herself struggling. The energy was moving but not fast enough!

 _I'm too slow! I can't get to all of them!_

Clara's breathing was speeding up as she felt all her anger coming forth. Her eyes felt hot but not from the tears. Everywhere seemed hot, her body, even the air around her.

"Stop it!" Clara's cry was ignored. Two of the five men reached Iroh. Swords raised up, Clara screamed.

"I...said...STOP IT!"

There was an explosion of light that blinded everyone. Clara rapidly blinked, trying to see where Iroh was. To her astonishment, she found herself floating above her body! Immediately she looked at her hands and they were translucent!

Looking down, she saw that Iroh was still in front of her body and he was looking at her, _her_ , not her body. He didn't appear afraid but seemed to know what was going to happen next because he then moved to get to the side of the training area.

Clara watched in stunned amazement as her body moved to stand. Her body was no longer being held down by soldiers. The men had been thrown back several feet from her. Her hair began to slowly move on its own. As she straightened up, flames appeared from her hands and slowly began to consume the rest of her. It spread up her arms and split off in the direction of her neck and chest. Once her feet and hair had been covered in white yellow flames, Clara watched as her body's eyes snapped open. Her eyes blazing brighter, they were terrifying as they narrowed. Her whole body was beautifully engulfed in flames now.

"You finally revealed yourself spirit," Azula's confident voice rang out throughout the training room. Clara's head snapped towards the Princess.

A second later her body moved at inhuman speed, fire streams aimed at the soldiers.

The men, obviously scared, dodged to avoid her flames.

"Stop her!" Azula yelled collecting herself first before springing into action with Ty Lee following suit. Every soldier in the room moved forward, their loyalty helping to overcome their fear.

It was unreal for Clara, watching her body move in ways she had never seen outside of martial arts videos and advanced fire benders on the show. The fire hit her from the other benders but it didn't cause her body to pause for even a moment. Flipping and attacking all over the open area, Clara's body countered every attack thrown her way, following it up with fire blasts and fire streams. The nonbending soldiers came at her with swords and linked chains. The swords swung and hit only to melt when they came into contact with Clara's body. The chains swirled around her arms, legs, and neck. For a minute it looked like they held steady but Clara could see they too were being melted.

"KEEP HER THERE!" Azula ordered moving her body to form lightning.

Clara, still floating up in the air watched as her body went stiff, and her head turned towards the Princess. A hiss came from Clara's body before an eruption of blue fire spread out from her and turned into a tornado of flames. The chains grew red hot, burning the soldiers hands. When they let go of the chains, her body began running towards Azula. The Princess wasn't fast enough and was taken by surprise as Clara's body grabbed Azula by the neck, lifting her up with one hand. A barrier of fire that blazed with intensity was erected around Clara and her body with Azula. No soldier was able to even get close to the fire, thus were unable to intervene with Clara's body and their princess.

"Unhand me spirit!" Azula wheezed as her hands tried to free herself, clawing at Clara's dimly lit hand. Clara, curiously watched as her body began to speak, her voice deep and had an echoing effect.

 **"This girl you have kept as a prisoner will no longer stand for all the cruelty and terrible deeds being done to her. Allow for her chakras to become balanced once more and you will SEE the power you desire manifest from her. She will not try to escape or run once you reach your home, but not for the reasons you have given her."**

Clara's body lowered her hand, bringing Azula's face close to hers. Azula looked shaken, afraid, something Clara had not seen since she had been here.

 **"I ask that you treat her better,"** eyes narrowing, the hand that held Azula's throat tightened threateningly, **"Do not take this threat lightly HUMAN. You will regret it DEARLY if I am brought forth again."**

Clara's body dropped Azula as the fire barrier fell. The fire around her body died out, leaving her naked, just as Clara began to see the soldiers surround her body and the princess. Clara felt something similar to whiplash as her consciousness returned to her body. Blackness colored her vision as she heard a faint thud before oblivion took her.


	22. Chapter 21: Contact

I _hope you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

 _ **A Big Thank You**_ _to my beta Thomas Drovin! You're amazing! ^^_

 _(I don't own anything but my OC)_

* * *

 _Azula_

The girl had been unconscious for three days and Azula had yet to figure out how to go forward with the plans she and the Fire Sages' had decided upon. They were now only two weeks out from reaching the Fire Nation and after getting approval from the Fire Lord, they had wanted to begin learning more about the girl's special power. What had transpired between her and the spirit complicated things.

Zuko, much to her frustration had seen that last bit of the fight against the Fire Spirit. He insisted they not do anything to Clara until she regained consciousness to explain what had occurred. As much as she hated to admit it... Zuko had a point. Azula didn't expect the peasant to just tell them though, not willingly. However, the girl had become somewhat close to one of the soldiers that guarded her. He may be able to get her to tell him the truth. He had been in the medical bay but should be able to get back on watch soon.

If Azula had her way she would have tossed the girl off the ship, making sure she drowned a watery death. She wouldn't, or rather _**couldn't**_ do that, as much as her pride wanted her to.

 _No one threatenes me like that!_ she thought furiously to herself. _But she may be too dangerous for **anyone** to handle..._

Azula hated the situation she had been put in. Her father wanted to meet the girl and see what she could do, but the girl could not be so easily controlled anymore. She couldn't trust what the Spirit had said, that the girl wouldn't run. She could feel it still in her bones how powerul the being was that resided within the peasant Clara.

 _ **How** did it happen? _

Azula really hated not knowing for sure! Lo and Li, along with the others, were assuming that the girl was possessed. Spirits and people rarely interacted with each other directly but there was no question that the girl had been overtaken by something.

There weren't many stories on the subject to study up on, but in the few that were... the tales all ended the same way… with _**one**_ exception. It was that one exception which caused Azula to hiss in anger before going to train. She needed to gain clarity and focus before deciding on anything.

* * *

Clara blinked and looked to see a night sky full of stars above her. It almost made her cry at the sight of it. She instantly knew she was dreaming, she hadn't seen the sky in weeks and didn't feel restraints on her so the only logical explanation WAS a dream.

Looking around, she seemed to be in a desert, the sand underneath her chilling, which was a welcome surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt the cold since she had fallen into this universe. The dream felt so real too! She dipped her feet under the surface, the sensation of sand getting stuck in between her toes.

" _Ach un braedsch Clara._ " A calm echoing feminine voice spoke from behind her.

Turning to look where it came from, Clara saw a woman before her with white flames engulfing her entire being. It was the Spirit from before. Squinting because of the light, it was hard to tell but she appeared to be smiling at her.

" _Swawniy ta yaeb brugk hessch Clara_."

Slightly tilting her head in confusion, Clara smile awkwardly before speaking, her own voice echoing a bit, "I wish I knew what in the world you were saying…"

The being appeared to blink and then gasped at some realization. She groaned, as if feeling stupid and with incredible speed, grabbed Clara's right hand.

Clara flinched at first, her body instinctively pulling away from the unknown but she found herself relaxing the more the fire girl held her hand. It was comfortably warm and Clara felt safe with the girl.

" _I apologize_ ," the Spirit said suddenly in English. " _I completely forgot that your language is so different from this world's common tongue_."

A wind then blew past them, causing Clara's hair to flow around in the air... and it was then that Clara noticed the girl's hair was moving identical to her own. The more she looked at the fire girl the similarities between them became obvious. They were the same height, body type, from what she could tell with the flames, and had the same hair length. It was like looking at a mirror... only her entire being was on fire.

"Where is this?" Clara asked indicating the desert they were in. It was beautifully peaceful and they seemed to be the only two beings in the entire place.

" _It's what you could call an Astral Plane_ ," the Spirit answered her gently. " _It's where the Spirit World and Material World meet. I needed to speak with you and I believe_ ," she went on taking Clara's other hand in her own. " _That_ _**after**_ _this meeting, I'll be able to contact you when you go back_."

Clara's eyes widened as she realized this **_wasn't_** a dream!

"Do you know how I can get back to my original world!?" she asked hopefully, her hands tightening desperately on the girl's own. She watched as the girl's fire dimmed as if saddened.

" _I'm sorry_ ," she sighed. " _I may be a Spirit but I am not a God. I don't have that power. My name is Agnimitra and I was created to help you and become your guide here. I'm the reason why you can firebend and understand our world's languages_."

"Wait, wait, wait," Clara said taking a breath to calm herself. Her heart was racing. She then gathered her thoughts before asking, "Who created you?"

Agnimitra smiled, literally brightening up at this question. " _This universe has many Spirits_ ," she explained. " _But only the God's can **truly** change or create things. When you fell from your universe, you went through the Astral World where the Gods reside before passing the Spirit World and finally reaching the Material World_."

"I don't remember that…" Clara's said furrowing her eyebrows.

" _Humans can't see any Astral Worlds or Beings unless they come in contact with a spirit. Time also moves differently for humans here. What was a few minutes for a Spirit is **seconds** for a human, with of course a couple of exceptions_."

Clara nodded slowly, showing that she was following along.

" _The God of Fire, Agni, was the one you passed closest to. I remember this because I was still a part of him. He saw into your mind and was fascinated by what he saw! He was… shocked I guess is the right word, to discover that there are **Other** **Worlds** besides the ones he looked after. Agni made the decision to bless you with the ability to bend fire, thus I was created!_ "

Inhaling deeply, Clara asked for Agnimitra to give her a moment. Trying to take in everything, she had so many questions. Thinking out a couple, she began with one that had been nagging at her.

"How am I able to move things with my mind? Was that thanks to this Agni God too?"

Agnimitra shook her head, " _It's true that since you were blessed you gained access to that ability, tele…? What is it you called it?_ "

"Telekinesis."

" _Yes… a very strange word… Agni saw this dormant ability within you that your World's God had left out of reach for humans to achieve. It was awakened when he gave you firebending_."

Clara rapidly blinked, trying to wrap her head around everything the Spirit was saying, taking another moment to think of a question.

 _She said she didn't have the power to send me back...but NOT that it was impossible!_

"Would I have to meet with a God in order to return home to my World?" Agnimitra began to say something but the world seemed to become distorted all of a sudden. The sky got clouded over and the wind picked up furiously. Sand began spilling into holes in the ground, like an hourglass that had been turned over.

Agnimitra shouted to Clara over the winds, " _ **You're-waking-up! Don't-worry!**_ "

" **What's-?!** " Clara couldn't get the rest of her sentence out. The whole world went black and Clara found herself opening her eyes, looking up at a familiar looking metal ceiling.


	23. Chapter 22: Small Interrogation

_I hope_ _you enjoy! Let me know by reviewing!_

 _I Do Not own the image~_ Bea-Gonzalez from DeviantArt _owns this beautiful image!_

 _ **A Big Thank You**_ _to my beta Thomas Drovin! You're always amazing! ^^_

 _(I don't own anything but my OC)_

 _~ So I was not able to update in February because of a number of things going on. I had a small surgery at the beginning of the month and my fiancé left for military training camp at the end of the month. I. Miss. Him. So. Much! : ( I also work and am going to school. But I knew I didn't want to stay away from the story any longer and that people have been waiting. I really hope you enjoy and I'll try to update at least once or twice a month._

* * *

When Clara awoke she found herself wrapped up in chains, almost like a straight-jacket, around her body. But this came as no surprise to her. She had expected to be restrained again after what had happened before. Trying to sit herself up was difficult though, with the extra heavy weights but she managed...eventually. Looking around, Clara found that she wasn't in her prison room cell. She was on a bed in what looked like a doctor's room, with the rows of cots similar to hers, just with metal everywhere like the rest of the ship.

But what stuck out most in the room was all the guards. There was a total of nine soldiers standing around her.

One of them had left a moment ago to get Azula. The remaining soldiers had been in a fighting stance since Clara had sat up. The chains around her were heavy but not to the point where she couldn't move at all. That thought pleased her. She had been gaining strength and endurance over the course of her training. That was the whole point of putting up with it all… It just became too much, but she didn't want to stop, but knew something needed to change.

 ** _Clara_.**

She flinched in surprise as she heard Agnimitra's feminine yet deep voice echo through her head. Timidly, she thought back a response.

 _Yes?_

The spirit gave a little cheer, _**Thank goodness you can hear me! I'm not sure for how long we'll be able to be in contact each day though…**_

Clara looked down at the ground to avoid looking at the guards, while keeping her expression neutral.

 _Why is there a time limit?_

 ** _I'm a new spirit and don't have the strength it would require to constantly communicate with you._**

 _Oh… well let me ask you-_

Clara's thoughts were interrupted with the door opening up. Azula stepped inside before Zuko came in behind her. He looked as unreadable as ever. She did notice that neither of the siblings were meeting her eyes. Zuko was looking off to the side and Azula was glancing at the soldiers, still in fighting stances.

"At ease," she told them. "But if she makes ANY suspicious moves you are all free to attack."

It was still weird for Clara to watch how obediently people responded in this world. In hers, she had only seen it happen on video broadcasts. It was strange to see in person.

Azula took a couple strides towards Clara. Her arms folded over her chest and she looked like she was waiting for something to happen. Azula finally looked her in the eye. The Princess's eyes looked like she was trying to shoot fire from them.

 ** _I'm not going to appear before the girl again unless she threatens your life!_** Agnimitra responded harshly and Clara could imagine the spirit glaring in her head.

 _I wonder if she's waiting for me to attack her or for an apology?_

 ** _After what she's put you through she doesn't deserve one!_** Agnimitra hissed furiously.

Clara looked at Azula, really, REALLY looking at her for the first time since she had laid eyes on her in the catacombs. Thinking of the catacombs brought forth her anger. With the heat of rage running in her veins, Clara did her best to just breathe.

Something she noticed in her weeks of training, she had started becoming easily frustrated and irritable. Clara couldn't tell if it was the enormous amount of stress she had been under or if it was something all fire benders had within them. From the show, it seemed like the latter. Feeling this anger was new to Clara, and she didn't like how it seemed to slowly be changing her.

 _I hate her! And I hate that I feel this much anger towards someone because it doesn't do anyone any good... and I know she's younger then me... and has a lot of issues... but she is the type of person I absolutely can't stand!_

 _ **So why are you thinking of playing along and going to apologize to her?**_

 _Because, despite how I may currently feel, I know myself, I don't like to hurt people and feeling this angry easily leads to bad thoughts and actions… It's always better to be the bigger person… besides, I don't want Zuko to see me as an enemy._

Clara moved her legs so they were hanging off the side of the bed. The soldiers followed her movements very closely but she chose to ignore them, only focusing on the Fire Nation royal siblings. As much as she could without falling over from the weights, Clara bowed her heard.

"I… I don't know what I can say," she said lowly. "I'm sorry to all the people I hurt."

If a coin dropped on the other side of the ship, Clara guessed that they would hear it with how silent it was in the room.

 ** _I can sense something from within the girl. She's upset at herself and holds great hatred towards you and your abilities._**

 _You can sense people's emotions?_

 ** _Only when you're physically closer to them. I can tell what your feeling best and am able to see your memories when you recall them._**

"What happened to you?" Zuko spoke, and she could hear a curiosity in his tone.

 ** _Hmmmm, this one has a lot of guilt he's trying to bury and ignore, he's gonna eventually become imbalanced with his emotions._**

Looking at Zuko's was easier, but he wasn't intimidating the same way Azula was to her. Since she knew where they would end up, it was easier for her to look at him with no fear.

 _I actually know that already. I can show you later what else I know if you like… What should I tell them now?_

Agnimitra was silent for a moment before saying, **_Just repeat what I tell you but look natural while you do it._**

Clara meets Zuko's eyes, glanced at Azula before returning to him.

"I recently lost my mother… and decided to go to Ba Sing Se to try to become a singer. On the way there… one night while I was making camp in a forest, it… it was like my camp fire exploded towards me… when I woke up the next day… my hair…" Clara's head tilted towards her shoulder where her yellow hair hung. "I knew that something was… different. I felt different, like the chi in my body was… amplified and I was able to bend fire after that."

She cleared her throat, it was very dry but Clara ignored that.

"I knew about spirits from my mother. She was from the Northern Water Tribe. She didn't ever tell me why she left and traveled to the Earth Kingdom…" Clara didn't have to fake looking sad while talking about this. The fact was, she had lost her mom in a way.

"I've never met my father and my mother never said where he was from, just that he was a soldier."

The chains were beginning to hurt and she shifted uncomfortably.

 ** _Just break them. You can so..._ ** Agnimitra voice trailed off and for a moment Clara panicked, thinking they had lost contact before she felt as if something, a very slight pressure on her shoulder. As if Agnimitra was comforting her.

 _You know what, why not? I'm not gonna do anything to them and these really are heavy._

 ** _And you can't get hurt with that tellachaneez ability of yours! Be bold and brave!_**

It was like having a little cheerleader in her head. Clara really had to keep her face muscles stiff from laughing with how Agnimitra mispronounced telekinesis.

Clara breathed in and exhaled quickly, the chains on her breaking apart like toothpicks without her moving a muscle. The soldiers immediately put themselves in front of the royal siblings. Clara rubbed her shoulders and arms, helping with the sore areas. In that moment she could feel how hungry she was too. Clara knew she had to focus on other things. She raised her hands up, as a show of surrender. They didn't relax even with that so she relaxed and just continued to repeat what Agnimitra was telling her.

"I heard rumors of the Avatar traveling to Ba Sing Se and was all the more determined to get there. I went to him to ask for his help… That's why I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He was the easiest way for me to fix what's wrong with me."

Zuko nodded slowly. Clara continued to meet his eyes and glance at Azula to make sure the princess was understanding her too.

"When the spirit, her name is Agnimitra… when she came forth… she spoke to me, saying she was protecting me and was the one who activated my ability to firebend... and that... my spiritual energy is able to manifest this way thanks to her..." Clara licked her lips, they were chapped due to dehydration but she tried to ignore it as best she could.

"I'm able to hear her when I concentrate. She said I'll be able to communicate back to her when I unblock my chakras… and that she's willing to do anything to keep me safe."

Azula's expression hardened. She looked like she didn't believe her. The guards parted for her and Azula came directly in front of Clara, her eyes looking down pointedly.

"If what you're saying is true," her tone was very in doubt, "Why did this fire spirit come to possess you? You were of no importance to the Fire Nation before, you're a half breed as well."

Clara forced herself to not look down, despite the feeling of intimidation well up in her stomach.

 _I'm more powerful than her, I can't be hurt by her anymore…!_

 _ **And if she tries to hurt you after this, I'll not hesitate now that we have a better connection to each other!**_

Clara breathed evenly, as much as she could, before she answered the princess in Agnimitra's words.

"Agnimitra explained how it was the spiritual connection the Water Tribe has and the raw power of the Fire Nation that allowed for her to fuse herself with me… as for why she did it…"

Clara looked from Azula to Zuko.

"She said it was fated to happen. That I am destined to help the Fire Lord."

Agnimitra had said it to her so seriously, Clara had to suppress her snicker. She wasn't used to believing in fate or destiny, despite her taste in movies and shows. She never had applied it to herself or her life.

 _ **I am being serious Clara. That wasn't a lie. Agni told me since you fell into this world your going to affect things. And for better or worse you are going to play a role in this world now.**_

Hearing Agnimitra tell her she was telling the truth...! That her destiny was predetermined here now that she was there had her heart rate quickly go up!

 _I know I'm affecting things... but am I really going to help Fire Lord Ozai?!_

 _ **Agni didn't give a specific name...**_

The young spirit felt troubled, Clara could feel that before Agnimitra changed the subject.

 _ **Survival for you mortals is interesting and complicated. Manipulation and fear are methods this Princess relies on. You're doing a good job but the girl thinks you're lying now...**_

 _... Well... What is Zuko feeling?_

 ** _He's... he wants to believe you but he's suspicious as well._**

She waited, looking from the siblings to the guards. Clara could feel as Agnimitra's presence began to slowly fade.

 _ **I'll**_ _**try to visit**_ _**you again soon,**_ **_later tonight if I can! Even though you can't hear me... I'm still with you..._**

Clara felt a little cooler once Agnimitra's voice faded out. She hadn't noticed the warmth since she was never cold anymore thanks to the spirit.

Silently exhaling, she waited for Azula or Zuko to speak.

* * *

 _So I originally wanted to make this chapter longer but found that I needed to do a little more character research. I hope this is enough for now._


End file.
